Just Say, I Love Ypu
by Destiel Winchester
Summary: Dos palabras son las que Daniel Williams necesita escuchar para ser feliz y son esas mismas dos palabras las que Steve McGarrett teme como si fuera un niño pequeño.
1. No Hay Respuesta Para Lo Que Sientes

**Título: JUST SAY, I LOVE YOU.**

**Autor: destielwinchi**

**Beta: evian_fork**

**Pareja: **Steve/Danno – McDanno -

**Personajes Secundarios: **Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakahua, Víctor Hesse, Rachel, Catherine Rollins, Grace Williams y un OC – Almiar Kuilan "alias" Bryan Carmile.

**Clasificación: **NR -17 (en el primer capítulo, en los demás NR -15)

**D. de R: **Ningún personaje que se mencionara aquí me pertenece, todos ellos junto con la idea original de Hawaii Five-O son propiedad de la CBS y sus respectivos creadores. Lo único mío es la trama de la siguiente historia y los desvaríos en ella. Yo solo tomo prestados los nombres de los personajes y cabe recalcar que no gano absolutamente nada con esto, en dado caso solo gano comments y que yo sepa eso no es ilegal… aun. Las canciones utilizadas también son propiedad de sus respectivos intérpretes y casas discográficas.

**Advertencias: **Slash (sexo gay), palabras ofensivas o malsonantes, hurt!Danny (leve), angst (mucho) y en general mucho drama, porque así me salió y yo lo valgo.

**Resumen: **Dos palabras son las que Daniel Williams necesita escuchar para ser feliz y son esas mismas dos palabras las que Steve McGarrett teme como si fuera un niño pequeño. El silencio desatara mucho dolor para ambos, seguido de una sombra que amenaza con separarlos definitivamente cuando el detective decide abandonar el Five-O de manera definitiva. ¿Sera capaz el comandante McGarrett de enfrentar sus miedos y salvar a la persona más importante de su vida antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

**Notas: **Pues en primera agradecer a mi cosa adorada, mi gelatina de fresa o sabores varios por haberme hecho el favor de corregir cada uno de mis fallos ortográficos y gramaticales que se me fueron por ahí. Nena que eres el amor y ya no se de que manera decirte lo mucho que te agradezco tu apoyo.

En segundo, este fic nació días atrás, bueno siendo honestos fue hace como mes y medio pero no lo escribía por razones varias que no vale la pena mencionar, solo les digo que fue escrito en tiempo record, cuatro días, y si créanme para mi es tiempo record porque normalmente tardo milenios en terminar un fic, si no pregúntenle a mi pobre beta o a todos los pobres incautos que siguen mis fics de Supernatural. (Sorry guys.)

Y bueno espero que les agrade y dejen muchos comments, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos de manera más larga, antes solo había escrito dos drabbles y creo que este es un paso importante para mí ya que amo esta serie y es una de mis favoritas, ¡DISFRUTEN!

**-JUST SAY, I LOVE YOU-**

**Capitulo 1**

**-NO HAY RESPUESTA PARA LO QUE SIENTES, SOLO UN SILENCIO QUE LO DESTRUYE TODO-**

- ¡Danny, espera! ¡Danno! – grito el SEAL con fuerza desde el portal de su casa. Pero sus gritos fueron en vano, el auto color plata ya había cruzado la entrada de su propiedad y giraba, perdiéndose tras la pared de arbustos, encaminándose por el asfalto hacia quien sabe dónde.

Steve solo pudo gritar su frustración al verle marchar furioso, haciendo oídos sordos a sus palabras de disculpa, a sus gritos cargados de arrepentimiento y dolor por haberle herido tanto.

Y siendo sinceros, no podía culparlo.

El solo pensar que todo había empezado tan bien esa tarde lo hacía sentirse mucho peor, ya que ahora todo se había echado a perder por culpa de su miedo.

Unas Horas Antes…

_Un par de cervezas les llevaron a disfrutar del ocaso en la parte trasera de la casa de Steve, gozando del sonido del mar al rozarse contra la arena tibia, la brisa salada golpeando sus rostros junto con las risas provocadas por las bromas y las anécdotas contadas. Pronto ese par de cervezas se convirtieron en otras dos o tres, pero quien lleva la cuenta cuando la estas pasando tan bien; la tarde moría pintando el cielo de colores naranjas, rojos y tenues rosados, llenando el ambiente de una atmosfera diferente, tranquila y a la vez provocadora._

_El calor comenzó a acentuarse en algún momento, ocasionando que el detective comenzara a sudar empapando su camisa, la cual no tardo en pegarse a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, obviamente McGarrett no pudo evitar comenzar a mirarle de una manera distinta, disfrazando sus miradas con su ya muy conocida manía de molestar a Williams._

_- "Por Dios Danno, estamos casi a cuarenta grados podrías quitarte esa maldita corbata de una buena vez." – le recrimino acercándose a él con la firme intención de despojarlo de esa prenda del demonio._

_- "Es parte de mi uniforme, te lo he dicho millones de veces, un detective debe verse así." – se defendió, en marcando sus palabras con sus ya típicos movimientos de manos, las cuales viajaron desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas mostrando el atuendo, como si se tratara de un maldito comercial._

_- "Ya no estamos en servicio, Detective Williams." – le reprocho cruzándose de brazos frente a él, desistiendo de lo que iba a hacer y mirándole con superioridad por haberle refutado sus palabras sin dejarle oportunidad a replica, o al menos eso creyó._

_- "Me gusta estar así. " – respondió sin vergüenza, encogiéndose de hombros y dando un trago a la botella de cerveza entre sus manos._

_Steve bufo su exasperación y se arrojo hacia él, decidido a quitarle esa cosa del cuello o ahorcarlo con ella, lo primero que sucediera. Ambos terminaron rodando sobre la arena, luchando, uno por retirar la dichosa prenda y el otro defendiendo su cuello de las manos que lo amenazaban._

_En un momento de su forcejeo, terminaron luchando en el agua salada, siendo golpeados por las olas y perdiendo el equilibrio de vez en cuando pero sin llegar a ceder un ápice en sus intenciones. Pronto una cosa llevo a la otra, la inexistente distancia entre ambos, la humedad de sus cuerpos, sus alientos entre mezclándose y el calor que irradiaba el uno hacia el otro los arrastro a un beso apasionado, voraz y cargado de necesidades que clamaban por ser saciadas. Los brazos de McGarrett se cerraron alrededor del cuerpo de Danny, reclamándolo, al mismo tiempo que el detective profundizaba el beso, dibujando el cálido interior de la boca de Steve con su lengua, sin dejar un solo sitio sin probar, robándole el alma con su boca, mordiendo sus labios, sintiendo como las manos expertas del SEAL dibujaban su espalda dejándole un rastro de fuego a pesar de la ropa que le cubría._

_Se separaron jadeando, buscando un poco del aire que ahora maldecían necesitar, sus miradas vidriosas y oscurecidas se encontraron, incapaces de separarse la una de la otra por mucho tiempo. Steve sonrió de medio lado volviendo a devorar los finos y enrojecidos labios del detective, continuando con el recorrido que sus manos hacían por cada línea de ese cuerpo que adoraba._

_En un ágil movimiento, que solo una persona como Steve podía llevar acabo, levanto al detective, obligándole a rodearle las caderas con sus piernas, encantado con el cuerpo visiblemente más pequeño que el suyo, el cual le era tan fácil manejar. El gruñido de protesta no se hizo esperar, Danny odiaba que le manejaran de esa forma, se sentía demasiado vulnerable y débil, pero pronto ese gruñido se convirtió en un gemido cuando sus caderas se movieron, causando que ambos miembros se dieran alivio entre sí, gemido que Steve devoro gustoso._

_Salieron del agua así, comiéndose la boca y con el detective sujeto al cuerpo del SEAL, rodeando sus caderas aun con más fuerza que antes, dejando que su miembro se rozara descaradamente contra el contrario haciendo que Steve casi cayera al suelo más de una vez al sentir como sus piernas se volvían de gelatina con los latigazos de placer que Danno le propinaba. _

_Irremediablemente terminaron sobre la arena, girando sobre ella hasta que Danny quedo sobre su jefe separando sus labios solo el tiempo suficiente para despojarlo de su playera, deleitándose con sus músculos, su piel tostada y los tatuajes que la adornaban._

_Sus labios picaban y su lengua le ardía por la imperiosa necesidad de probarle, por degustar el sabor salado del mar mezclado con su propio y único sabor. Dos segundos más tarde, Williams succionaba un pezón, mordiéndolo por momentos y lamiendo por otros, estremeciendo el cuerpo de Steve con cada roce húmedo; las manos de McGarrett tampoco se estuvieron quietas, masajeando aquella espalda, bajando peligrosamente hasta posesionarse del trasero de su amante, amasándolo con fuerza y moviéndolo de tal forma que este se restregara contra el dándoles más oleadas de placer y locura a cada uno, aunque la suya había desaparecido desde el momento en que Danno, su Danno le toco el cuerpo con su lengua traviesa._

_La camisa de Danno voló segundos después, mismos que le tomo a Steve destrozar cada botón al arrancarla de su cuerpo con la desesperación que el deseo por tocar esa piel clara le provocaba. Dejando que su boca devorada el cuello, lamiendo el sitio donde el pulso era más fuerte y el olor mas embriagante aun, el detective gemía disfrutando de la caricia, arrojando un gruñido al sentir los dientes de Steve sobre su piel, marcándole, posesionándose de él en más de un sentido; en un segundo el rubio había introducido su mano entre ambos cuerpos, acariciando la entrepierna dura del hombre bajo el, atravesando la molesta barrera de tela hasta poder tocarla sin restricciones, recreándose tocando toda su extensión, sintiendo la humedad que ya la bañaba, esparciéndola con sus dedos y haciendo que Steve dejara escapar una letanía de gemidos y jadeos por el contacto que estaba llevándolo poco a poco al límite de su resistencia._

_Dos movimientos mas, tan rápidos que marearon al detective, los llevaron a la silla de playa, donde Alex se recostó, no sin antes despojarse de sus pantalones y los del rubio, quedando ambos solo en ropa interior, rozándose aun mas descaradamente, reanudaron sus besos salvajes y hambrientos, lenguas degustando y dientes mordiendo cada centímetro de piel que encontraban a su paso. _

_La mano de Danny continuo con el trabajo que había sido interrumpido, mismo trabajo que Alex había comenzado en el detective, masturbándole con movimientos lentos, precisos y devastadores que ponían al rubio aun más duro de lo que ya estaba, haciendo que su erección fuera dolorosa y placentera a partes iguales, haciéndole desear entrar en el interior de Steve casi como si la vida le dependiera en ello o más bien lo hiciera._

_La ropa interior de ambos voló y Steve se preparo para Danny abriendo sus piernas, dejándole entrar en el lugar que solo era para él._

_Llevaban dos meses así, metidos en una relación tan apasionada que a veces dolía por la intensidad con la que la vivían, una relación que había empezado sin querer, sin pretensiones ni promesas y de una manera tan natural que ninguno discutió en lo más mínimo, no hubo dudas a la hora de entregarse ni vergüenza a la mañana siguiente, solo sonrisas tontas y besos tanto dulces como salvajes._

_Y en todo ese tiempo Danny siempre había sido el activo, dominándole, al menos en ese aspecto y eso a Steve no le molestaba en lo absoluto, disfrutaba con ver a Danny encima de él, o tras él, no importaba el cómo, a él le fascinaba ver como su Danno se moría de placer al entrar en su cuerpo, ver como el sudor le empapaba el rostro y como sus labios se abrían en una "O" perfecta cada vez que el orgasmo le pegaba con tal fuerza que terminaba desfallecido contra su pecho._

_Por eso cuando Danny le detuvo se sorprendió, notando como la inseguridad se hacía con él al pensar, estúpidamente, que el rubio no quisiese continuar, pero en lugar de eso le obligo a intercambiar posiciones colocándolo entre sus piernas, rodeando su cintura como lo había hecho dentro del agua y con un simple y tímido movimiento le dio a entender lo que quería._

_Danny Williams siempre gritaba y hacia movimientos amplios con sus manos para hacerse notar y enfatizar sus palabras, sus enojos, esa era su manera de expresar sus emociones, pero si algo había aprendido Steve en todo ese tiempo era que cuando Danny decía algo realmente importante y contundente lo hacía así, en silencio, tímido y con una expresión en sus ojos que no dejaba lugar a la más mínima duda. Un gesto aparentemente contenido, que en realidad era una explosión irrefutable de sus más profundos deseos._

_Y en ese momento Danno le estaba pidiendo eso, le estaba dando su permiso para poseerlo en su totalidad, estaba confiando en el tanto que las lagrimas casi escapan de sus ojos en ese acto de entrega total, pero se contuvo, ya habría tiempo para esas cosas y molestar a su detective por ello._

_Su mano se deslizo suavemente por la piel del perineo, enviando descargas a todo el cuerpo de su amante y al suyo propio, dando paso a estremecimientos y gemidos que casi acaban con su fuerza de voluntad. Sus dedos pronto dieron encuentro con la entrada del rubio, acariciando los pliegues rosados, sintiendo la humedad del mar que persistía en aquel sitio tan intimo, presiono suavemente, pero sin querer llegar a entrar, tanteando la superficie, muriendo con el calor que emanaba. _

_Deleitándose con el rostro de Danno, ojos cerrados, dientes mordiendo su labio inferior, ceño fruncido por el placer y el sudor corriendo lentamente por su frente, su cuello y su pecho, pero sin apartar sus dedos de ese lugar, acariciándolo, creando círculos suaves para relajarlo._

_Unos momentos más tarde la primera falange entraba lentamente, deslizándose por cada pliegue, abriéndolo al mismo tiempo que un ronco jadeo escapada de la garganta del detective que no dudo en besar nuevamente a Steve, atrapando su cuello con una de sus manos, acercándolo hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Pronto todo el dedo del SEAL estuvo dentro de Danno, entrando y saliendo en un vaivén que le volvía loco, obligándole a abrirse un poco más a cada momento, ese primer dedo dio paso a un segundo y de ahí a un tercero, que juntos comenzaron a embestir en ese cálido y estrecho interior, dilatándolo hasta que estuvo listo, golpeando incesantemente ese punto mágico en el detective cuando lo encontraron, arrancando maldiciones, gruñidos y demás sonidos que acabaron con el autocontrol de McGarrett._

_Sin dar tiempo a nada mas, Steve posiciono la punta de su erección contra la entrada que se contraía ansiosa, esperándole; presiono levemente, dejándose ir poco a poco, notando como el abrasador calor del detective le devoraba y le consumía el alma a cada milímetro que pasaba. _

_Danny, cansado de la parsimonia del seal se empujo así mismo, buscando mas contacto, provocando que Steve se hundiera mas en el. Los dos gritaron por la inesperada sensación, arrojando una maldición cargada de deseo y hambre por lo que estaba pasando._

_Todo era tan intenso y arrollador que temían no lograr llegar hasta el final pero no podían permitirse eso, no cuando aquello prometía ser único._

_El detective sintió cada centímetro de Steve adentrarse en el, ahogando sus jadeos contra la piel de su cuello, mordiéndolo cuando el placer era demasiado. Ambos cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, manteniéndose inmóviles incapaces de hacer algo mas por el miedo que les provocaba llegar a un final indeseado._

_Sin embargo, el temor pasó, dando lugar a embestidas largas y lentas al principio, continuando con unas más fuertes, rápidas y demoledoras junto con más besos, caricias y palabras desesperadas. La mano del SEAL viajo hacia la erección de Danno, comenzando a masturbarle al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas cuando sintió ese calor bajo sus riñones, preparándose para explotar en el momento menos pensado._

_El orgasmo los golpeo casi al mismo tiempo, Danny corriéndose sobre su abdomen, manchando también a Steve y este derramándose en el interior del rubio con largas y profundas embestidas en medio de palabras entrecortadas y gruñidos bajos debido a la fuerza del placer que les alcanzo. _

_McGarrett cayó sobre el pecho del detective sin importarle en lo más mínimo el mancharse aun mas con la esencia del rubio, jadeando cansado en busca de normalizar su respiración, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su amante, quien le abrazo y deposito un suave beso en su cabello oscuro._

_- "Te amo" – susurro el detective, acariciando la fuerte espalda de Steve. Fue en ese preciso momento en que todo se volvió un desastre._

_Steve se quedo callado, tenso como una tabla por la confesión de Danny, sintiendo como el mismo detective se iba tensando mas y mas bajo su cuerpo, notando como su respiración se hacía más pesada, mas entrecortada casi como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto._

_Se levanto un poco para encarar al rubio, pero en cuanto lo hizo este desvió la mirada, su rostro estaba tenso y mostraba una expresión de decepción que le hizo doler el pecho. Su mano intento acariciarle el rostro, pero jamás llego a hacerlo, Danno la desvió de un golpe, sus ojos estaban rojos y vidriosos, signo evidente de que estaba luchando por no derramar una sola lagrima._

_- "Danny yo…" – intento decir, disculparse o algo, pero las palabras no le salían, la verdadera razón era que no sabía que decir._

_- "Quítate" – ordeno tajante y frio, evitando que su voz temblara por muy poco._

_Steve le miro dolido sin saber bien que hacer o decir pero se levanto, abandonando la calidez del cuerpo de Danny, provocándole un siseo de dolor al rubio al salir de su cuerpo._

_- "Lo siento" – mascullo al ver el gesto y fue todo lo que necesito para que el detective explotara._

_- "¿¡Que sientes!" – le rugió – "Porque está claro que no es lo mismo que yo. ¡Dime que es lo que demonios sientes Steve McGarrett! ¡Dímelo porque yo no tengo una puta idea!" – grito extendiendo sus brazos con furia, buscando su ropa entre la arena y colocándosela._

_- "Yo… yo no sé… Danno es… - intento buscar las palabras, pero la voz furiosa y dolida del rubio le interrumpió en un nuevo grito._

_- "¡NO ME LLAMES DANNO! …no tienes el derecho… - susurro lo último, fallando en retener sus lágrimas, dejando que estas corrieran libres por su cara. Apretó sus labios mirando hacia el horizonte con dolor, buscando controlarse. – "¿Qué soy para ti, Steve? ¿El acostón de una noche o solo tu diversión de turno?" – mascullo sin fuerzas ya._

_- "No, Danno, por supuesto que no eres… algo más que eso." – inicio diciendo con convicción, pero en las últimas palabras esta se perdió._

_- "Confié en ti, McGarrett, me entregue a ti, me permití ser vulnerable por segunda vez en mi vida, Steve ¡Y así me lo retribuyes!" – le grito presa de la decepción al no ser correspondido, encendiendo con sus gritos el propio carácter del SEAL._

_- "¡Pues yo nunca te lo pedí!" – y en cuanto las palabras abandonaron sus labios deseo no haber nacido. La cara de dolor en el detective fue tal que por un momento creyó que se desmoronaría antes sus ojos. – "Danno… no… yo quería."_

_- "Tienes razón… no lo pediste." – soltó roto, manteniendo apenas su voz. – "Discúlpame por haber creído cosas que no eran. Y no te preocupes, no voy a volver a molestarte."_

_Danny camino hacia el interior de la casa tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, dejando atrás al que creyó era el hombre de su vida, su pareja ideal. _

_Una estúpida fantasía que nunca debió creer._

_- "¡Danno, no!" – le grito entrando en la casa tras él, intentando detenerle pero fue en vano, el no se detuvo._

_El detective escucho los gritos de Steve llamándole, rogándole porque se detuviera y lo escuchara pero hizo oídos sordos a sus suplicas, caminando, casi corriendo hasta su auto, montándose en él y dejando atrás todo aquello._

Y ahora estaba ahí, parado a las puertas de su casa mirando la oscuridad de la noche, sintiéndose miserable por no haber podido responder a las palabras de Danny como él esperaba, cuando era más que obvio que el también sentía lo mismo, solo que no podía expresarlo.

La sola idea de hacerlo le aterraba.

Continuara….

**Es mi primer fic McDanno, espero les guste y dejen comments, recuerden que todos aquí vivimos de comments. XD **


	2. CUANDO EL SILENCIO SE VUELVE GRITOS

**Capitulo 2 **

**-CUANDO EL SILENCIO SE VUELVE GRITOS Y LOS GRITOS EN ABANDONO-**

La mañana siguiente no fue mucho mejor ni por asomo, Steve no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en Danny y como lo había lastimado.

Paso horas marcándole al celular, pero este le enviaba directo al buzón y llego un punto en que ni siquiera eso.

Se desespero a tal punto que casi sale a buscarle, pero se contuvo, no porque no quisiera hacerlo sino porque qué demonios iba a decirle, el no tenia las palabras para hacerle sentir mejor y no podía decirle que lo amaba, simplemente pensar en hacerlo le llenaba de temores que en su vida pensó sentir.

Para cuando llego a los cuarteles del Five-O era más que notorio su malestar, tanto que ni Chin ni Kono se le acercaron en todo el día, mucho menos lo hicieron con Danny, quien llego especialmente tarde y con una cara que no auguraba nada bueno.

Para desgracia de todos, el día era tranquilo, de esos que rara vez se les presentaban y de los cuales disfrutaban como enanos, relajándose y gastándose bromas entre sí, ahora en lugar de risas y burlas había una tensión que podía cortarse fácilmente con un cuchillo.

Y era obvio que el problema se centraba en Steve y Danny, no había que ser un genio para averiguarlo, sobre todo cuando el SEAL veía cada cinco minutos hacia la oficina de Danno, siempre con la sombra de la incomodidad y la duda pintada en sus ojos. Por su lado el detective había decidido ignorarle por completo.

No tardo mucho tiempo antes de que Steve se cansara de toda esa situación y dispuesto a arreglar las cosas se encaminara a la oficina del rubio bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos compañeros. McGarrett ni siquiera toco, solo se metió en la oficina, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de advertencia de su aun compañero, cerrando la puerta tras él y plantándose frente a su escritorio.

- Tenemos que hablar. – le soltó así sin más cuando los ojos azules del detective se posaron en los suyos.

- ¿De qué? – le respondió de manera amarga. – Ayer dejamos todo claro ¿no? ¿O te falto alguna otra cosa que echarme en cara? – su voz destilando desdén por cada costado.

- Danno, por dios, no confundas las cosas. – le replico sin fuerza.

- No me llames Danno, ya te dije que no tienes derecho. – le replico nuevamente, dejando que ese tono de amargura tiñera su voz nuevamente, un tono que Steve comenzaba a odiar.

- Yo te llamo como quiera por eso soy… - se calló de inmediato, sin saber bien que quería decir después de eso.

- ¿Eres mi qué? – el enojo burbujeando en su voz una vez más.

- Tu jefe, soy tu superior y te llamo como se me dé la gana.

- ¿Entonces de eso se trataba? ¿De superioridad, de poder? ¿Por ver quién era el más fuerte de los dos? Por Dios, McGarrett no somos animales, bastaba con que me hubieras dicho que querías revolcarte conmigo para enfatizar tu hombría y nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto, al menos me hubieras ahorrado esto a mí.

- Danny, no es lo que piensas, te lo juro, yo… yo te quiero, pero… pero no puedo decirte eso. – sus ojos habían bajado hacia el piso en un gesto avergonzado al decir todo aquello y por un momento Danny sintió la esperanza renacer en su corazón roto, misma que murió cuando su jefe termino de hablar.

- ¿Por qué no? – mascullo sin fuerza, dejando de lado toda la ira que le invadió.

- Yo… no… no puedo… simplemente no puedo y no quiero lastimarte.

- Muy tarde, ¿no crees? – replico con una risa amarga.

- Lo sé. – mascullo débilmente reconociendo su error. - No quiero perderte, Danny. – susurro solo para los oídos del detective.

- Yo tampoco, pero no puedo estar con alguien que no siente lo mismo que yo Steve, tarde o temprano será peor y… y voy a terminar odiándote.

Aquellas palabras dolieron más que cualquier golpe que pudiera haber recibido, la sola idea de que Danny le odiara era insoportable, se sentía incapaz de poder vivir con ello, no cuando le adoraba como lo hacía, cuando cada palabra suya era como el aire que respiraba.

Steve no podría tolerar que Danno le odiara.

- Vete, Steve. – rogo en voz baja, señalando la puerta tras el SEAL.

- No. – soltó tajante sin quererlo realmente.

- ¡Steve! – siseo en advertencia.

- No, Danno, no me voy a mover de aquí, debe haber una solución algo que nos funcione…

- No me voy a convertir en tu puta, McGarrett. – acoto de inmediato. – No hay solución a esto, ahora por favor sal de mi oficina. – gruño sintiendo como la indignación y el dolor volvían a su cuerpo con más fuerza que antes.

- No me voy a mover de aquí, Danny, ya te lo dije no quiero perderte.

- Entonces el que se va soy yo. – soltó tomando sus cosas y encaminándose hacia la puerta, pero se vio interceptado por el cuerpo de su ex amante, porque para Danny todo eso había quedado atrás. – Apártate.

- No hasta que me escuches.

- ¡¿Qué más quieres que escuche? – le grito dejando que la sangre tiñera la piel de su rostro mientras sus brazos se movían violentamente intentando a apartar a Steve. - ¡Todo está dicho! ¡Solo déjame en paz!

- Danno, te quiero y mucho… - soltó en voz baja, al mismo tiempo que sus brazos atrapaban al detective por los hombros, deteniéndolo para que no se alejara nuevamente.

- Pero no me amas, Steve. – repuso amargo y bajo, perdiendo toda su fuerza con el contacto de ese hombre.

El silencio reino entre ambos puesto que ya no quedaba más que decir, o bien, si lo había, pero Steve estaba demasiado aterrado como para hacerlo y enfrentar una vez más el dolor que le aquejo en el pasado.

Sin más fuerzas para discutir o retenerle Steve dejo que Danny saliera de su oficina y abandonara los cuarteles, dejándole en su oficina perdido en sus pensamientos, hundido en esa batalla interna que no le dejaría dormir en los días siguientes.

Al abandonar la casa de Steve la noche anterior, había sentido como todo su mundo se derrumbaba por segunda vez. Había confiado en él como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, ni siquiera con Rachel se permitió ser tan vulnerable y abierto, incluso con ella había dejado sus barreras levantadas impidiéndole acercarse lo suficiente como para herirlo, aunque al final de todas maneras hubiese salido lastimado y no porque le dejara, eso también lo lastimo, y mucho no va a negarlo, pero su dolor más grande fue provocado porque se llevaba consigo a la razón de su vida, su pequeña Grace. La única persona que conocía al verdadero Danny Williams, Grace era la única persona en el mundo que podía entrar en su corazón sin reserva alguna, encontrando en él a Danno, esa parte de su persona que era abierta y sensible y que al mismo tiempo era sumamente vulnerable.

Hasta hacia unos meses, solo Grace tenia permitido llamarle de esa manera, todos los demás, incluso Rachel lo tenían prohibido, era un privilegio único de su hija, al menos hasta que Steve apareció en su vida como un tornado, huracán o un arma de destrucción masiva que termino derrumbando todas y cada una de sus barreras con solo una sonrisa, un simple abrazo o una palmada en su espalda.

No importaba cuantas veces ese idiota, porque si, Steve era un idiota en toda regla, hubiese arriesgado su vida – la de ambos – en un sinfín de misiones suicidas y operativos estúpidos, el confiaba en él plenamente.

Puede que al inicio no lo hiciera, y solo le tomara como un estúpido engreído mas, pero con el tiempo ese mismo estúpido se fue haciendo un hueco en su vida y en su corazón; lentamente Steve McGarrett, Capitán de Fragata y ex SEAL – al menos por ahora – había logrado metérsele dentro con sus sonrisas y sus repentinos abrazos.

Sin darse cuenta, Steve se había convertido en la segunda persona que podía llamarle Danno sin recibir un gruñido o un puñetazo de respuesta.

Le había dejado entrar tan profundo, confiando plenamente en su persona que al sentir ese rechazo, al no escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, todo su mundo se cayó en pequeños pedazos. Se había sentido tan traicionado, que se odio a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que Steve no sentía lo mismo, que para el SEAL todo aquello solo era un acostón sin compromiso, una manera de pasar el rato, pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a creerlo.

Steve no era así, el era entregado al cien por ciento y no jugaba con las personas, le había quedado claro cuando le escucho decir que le quería, incluso antes eso le había quedado claro, al verle trabajar rescatando a las víctimas de secuestro o a los familiares de un hombre asesinado en medio de un operativo como si de un familiar propio se tratara.

Steve era bueno, solo, _solo no le amaba._

A pesar de que no quería separarse de él, tenía que hacerlo, no importaba cuanto anhelara estar de nuevo entre sus brazos. Si él no sentía lo mismo no tenia caso. Porque era cierto que tarde o temprano el terminaría echándoselo en cara y todo su amor se convertiría en odio puro y él no quería odiarlo, lo amaba demasiado como para hacerlo, por eso la solución más factible era separarse de él lo más posible y cuanto antes mejor.

Con esa determinación en su cabeza, dirigió su _Camaro_ hacia las oficinas de la única persona que podría ayudarle con su problema, aunque tuviera que mentir para conseguirlo.

La semana siguiente a la pelea con Danny en su oficina, no fue mucho mejor, si bien, ya no discutían tampoco se hablaban y eso le pegaba como una patada en el estomago porque no hablar con él, el no escuchar su voz le sentaba mal, muy mal.

No se había dado cuenta hasta esos momentos lo importante que era escuchar a Danny, no importaba si era para regañarle, gritarle o invitarle un cerveza, el necesitaba oírle, ver sus brazos moverse en amplios y precisos gestos enmarcando cada palabra suya, perderse en sus ojos y sonreír como idiota cada vez que el detective le dirigía una mirada furtiva o una sonrisa provocadora; el necesitaba de Danno, casi como necesitaba el respirar.

Pero el rubio no había cedido un pie en su determinación, evitándole a cada oportunidad, distanciándose cada vez más el uno del otro. Tanto, que habían dejado de compartir el mismo auto, Steve tuvo que conformarse con ir en su propio auto cuando Danny en su primera misión de la semana le había dejado botado a las puertas del cuartel sin siquiera darle una explicación, el detective solo subió a su auto y arranco sin dignarse en mirarle.

Relegado a viajar solo, Steve se vio obligado a pensar en todos sus problemas y en el porqué de no haber respondido a Danno, recordando a regañadientes lo sucedido la última vez que dijo "_Te amo."_

Meses Antes…

_La tarde era fresca, el cielo estaba pintado por las nubes rosáceas del atardecer y el aroma de la comida inundaba el lugar, la playa era el único testigo de los besos que se daban ambos tirados sobre la manta en la arena. Sus dedos paseando por entre los finos cabellos de Catherine, la teniente que le había robado algo más que la razón desde la primera vez que la vio._

_Fue sencillo comenzar a imaginar una vida con ella, tener hijos, casarse y envejecer tomados de la mano, ella era todo lo que él buscaba en una mujer, era fuerte, decidida, exitosa y con un hambre de triunfo sin igual._

_Fue esa misma ansia de crecer y ser mejor la que los llevo al fracaso. _

_Mientras Steve la besaba y acariciaba las palabras escaparon de sus labios de una manera tan natural que ni siquiera se asusto o sintió vergüenza por ello. El "Te Amo" salió sin presiones ni nada, solo emergió como el soplo del viento hacia el mundo._

_McGarrett nunca tomo en cuenta que ella no sentía lo mismo, mas bien, nunca lo noto._

_La discusión venidera no se hizo esperar, ella alegando que solo eran una especie de desahogo para ambos, un pequeño placer que se daban, pero sin mantener ningún tipo de expectativa en el futuro como pareja; le encantaba estar con él y el sexo era genial, pero no se veía en algo más serio que eso, Cath quería triunfar, crecer y escalar rangos, cosa que si se casaba jamás podría hacer._

_Alex alego que para el eso no era un juego, no era una distracción pasajera, el realmente se había enamorado de ella y quería pasar su vida a su lado, obviamente ella pensaba muy distinto._

_Un portazo, gritos y un llanto en medio de la oscuridad fue todo lo que paso después, dejando a un Steve que se juro jamás volver a amar a alguien así sin tomar precauciones de por medio, no estaba dispuesto a sufrir una vez más, ni por una mujer o un hombre._

Por eso no había dicho "_Te Amo" _aquel día con Danno, temiendo que si lo hacía todo se desmoronaría, temiendo de que si lo hacia Danno se desvanecería en el aire al igual que Catherine y eso si no podría soportarlo.

Steve tenía claro que Danny estaba en Hawái solo por Grace, por su hija pequeña, ya que el iría a cualquier lugar donde ella estuviera, además de que el rubio no se cansaba de decir que quería volver a Nueva Jersey, que lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, no paraba de hablar de cómo esa "_Isla llena de piñas" _hacía estragos con su salud mental. El SEAL sabía que tarde o temprano Danny se iría, siguiendo a su hija, por ello había intentado no enamorarse de él, pero había fallado, solo que eso no le impedía no demostrarlo de esa manera, manteniendo sus verdaderos sentimientos ocultos, pues si lo hacía de esa manera no le herirían tanto. Steve pensaba que si no los expresaba en voz alta no serian reales y por lo tanto no podrían destruirlo cuando lo inevitable sucediera.

Eran las doce del día cuando Steve supo que algo andaba mal, pero de veras mal.

Tenía dos días que la secretaria de la gobernadora venia a ver a Danny y eso en si ya era malo, lo que lo hacía peor es que tanto la mujer esa, como Danny y la propia gobernadora no le decían nada en absoluto, ellas escudándose en que era un asunto confidencial que solo le competía al detective Williams y el rubio por su parte ni siquiera le dedicaba el saludo cuando se lo preguntaba, manejando una ley del hielo que bien podía congelar al maldito infierno.

Cansado de toda esa situación y decidido a salir de esa incertidumbre que le estaba comiendo la cabeza, recurrió a la única persona que quizás pudiera decirle algo, sobretodo porque era a la única a la que Danny no le gruñía cuando se acercaba. Así que esa misma tarde fue a la casa de Rachel para hablar con Grace, una vez que se aseguro que el detective no se asomaría por ahí ni por error.

Al llegar a la lujosa casa fue recibido por el encanto natural de Rachel, quien le dijo que no había problema, que la pequeña estaba en el jardín trasero.

Esa pequeña incursión no tuvo el resultado esperado, ya que Grace en cuanto le vio se levanto del césped, fue hacia él y le abofeteo en cuanto se hinco, recibiendo solo un reclamo por parte de la pequeña Williams.

- El confió en ti, ¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimarlo así? No mereces que él te quiera como lo hace. – le recrimino la pequeña Grace ante la sorprendida mirada de Rachel y la de el mismo.

Después de eso la niña se metió en su casa y Rachel se desvivió en disculpas por el reprobable comportamiento de su hija, a lo que Steve le respondió que se lo merecía, que ella solo estaba protegiendo a alguien a quien quería. McGarrett se sabía más que perdido en ese momento, Grace era una niña dulce y centrada, podría decirse que incluso más que sus propios padres y el que lo abofeteara enfrente de su madre solo era un claro indicativo de lo mal que debía estar pasándolo Danny, _su Danno_, aunque ya no mereciera llamarle de esa manera.

Sintiéndose peor de lo que ya se sentía y sin resolver ninguna de sus dudas, Steve se marcho de la zona residencial con el ánimo por los suelos y sabiéndose un imbécil por no poder decirle a Danny lo que este quería oír cuando lo amaba con locura. Llego a odiar a Cath por haberle hecho eso, por haberle vuelto una persona idéntica a ella que solo había lastimado un buen corazón.

Regresar al cuartel del Five–O era lo que menos quería hacer, pero el día aun no terminaba y se vio forzado a volver y enfrentarse una vez más a la indiferencia del detective y las miradas suspicaces de Chin y Kono. Que ni por asomo habían dejado pasar esa situación, acercándose a él para preguntarle qué era lo que tenía tan mal a Danny, obvio jamás les decía la verdad, en realidad nunca les respondía nada en concreto, siempre lograba salirse por la tangente con una tonta excusa, alguna llamada de la policía o la misma gobernadora le sacaba del aprieto de responder aquellas dudas de sus dos compañeros.

Sabía que lo hacían con la intención de ayudar, eso no lo dudaba, pero él no se sentía capaz de revelar el verdadero motivo del porque ese lugar se fuese convirtiendo de apoco en un pequeño infierno para ellos. Solo les decía que Danny pasaba por un momento difícil y que con el tiempo todo volvería a ser como antes.

Ellos no se lo creían y por supuesto, el tampoco.

Después de la bofetada de Grace, las preguntas de Kono y dos casos de secuestro y robo, el fin de semana llego, llevándole a descubrir que sus días de descanso, los cuales eran pocos ya que el crimen no toma descanso, como según decía Danno, eran vacios y aburridos sin el detective vagando por su casa, criticándole o besándole o con él visitando el diminuto apartamento, aprovechando cada oportunidad para robarle un beso o dejarse follar por el rubio.

Sin duda los días sin Danny eran horribles, pero los días de oficina sin el rubio serian mucho, mucho peor. Los cuales descubrió ese mismo lunes al volver a los cuarteles y darse cuenta de que Danny no había llegado aun, cuando el detective siempre era el primero en llegar; Steve mantuvo la esperanza durante las primeras cuatro horas, pero cuando ya no pudo más le llamo, siendo recibido cordialmente por la voz mecánica del buzón, al parecer ya ni siquiera era digno de escuchar la voz de ese hombre ni por medio de una grabación. El SEAL bufo su frustración llamando la atención de Kono quien se acerco a él con la preocupación en su rostro.

- Jefe, ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto la policía novata desde el marco de la puerta de la oficina de McGarrett.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios esta Danno? – soltó presa de la repentina furia y decepción que todo eso le estaba causando, tanto tiempo sin oírle, y ahora sin verle estaba acabando con él y su paciencia.

Kono se sobresalto por el tono alto y enojado de su jefe, pero se recompuso casi de inmediato, recibiendo momentos después una mirada de disculpa por parte de Steve que ella acepto con un encogimiento de hombros.

- ¿No has revisado tu correo, verdad? – le pregunto segundos más tarde, señalándole un sobre manila sobre la esquina izquierda de su escritorio.

- No, ¿Por qué? – respondió más calmado, pero no sintiéndose con ánimos de leer nada en lo absoluto, por eso le insto a Kono que le informara si sabía algo.

- Danny renuncio al Five-O Steve.

Continuara…

**Que me dicen, apoco el final no me quedo así… un poco tenso? La verdad ni siquiera sé como describirlo XD.**


	3. Tus Labios Susurran Te Quiero

**Capitulo 3**

**-TUS LABIOS SUSURRAN TE QUIERO, PERO TU CORAZON SE DESGARRA GRITANDO TE AMO-**

Las palabras de Kono retumbaron por toda la oficina creando un eco en su mente, provocando que sus piernas casi no le respondieran al sentir como su fuerza se desvanecía tras esas palabras.

- ¿Cómo que dejo la unidad? No es posible… ¡No puede! – rugió de nuevo, solo que esta vez Kono no se asusto.

- De hecho si, Steve, la propia gobernadora le extendió la carta de baja. – informo con un tonillo ensombrecido en su rostro. – Lo siento, Jefe.

Y dicho eso la novata le dejo solo en su oficina.

Entonces de eso se trataban todas esas visitas de la secretaria y la propia gobernadora, todo era para que Danny abandonara la unidad, le abandonara a él. Después de todo, no se había equivocado al pensar que el detective tarde o temprano se terminaría alejando de su lado, solo que eso no significaba que no le importara o le doliera menos.

Salió de su oficina, dispuesto a encontrar respuestas y traerlo devuelta aunque fuera a rastras, puede que él fuera un maldito cobarde al no decirle cuanto le quería pero Danny no era así y no iba a permitirle huir. Al menos no esta vez.

- ¿Dónde está ahora? – pregunto de golpe apenas tuvo a la morena frente a él. Ella le miro sorprendida, balbuceando un poco antes de contestar, nunca había visto a Steve tan descontrolado, ni siquiera cuando tenía a Hesse frente a él.

- Volvió al HPD, Chin… está con él ahora mismo. – respondió un segundo más tarde.

Steve abandono el lugar en tiempo record, conduciendo más rápido de lo que había hecho en una persecución, molesto, dolido y con demasiadas cosas girando en su mente como para poder mantener la calma o la prudencia.

Entro a la comisaria igual que un vendaval, abriendo puertas de golpe y amedrentando a todo el que se le cruzo en su camino solo con la fuerza de su mirada; todos ahí le conocían y sabían que no era bueno meterse con él cuando estaba tan molesto, hacerlo era prácticamente cometer suicidio y no había nadie tan estúpido como para hacerlo. Solo existía una persona que podía hacerle frente en ese estado sin salir herida en el proceso y era esa persona la causante de tal furia en el SEAL.

- ¿Dónde está? – le gruño a uno de los detectives en el segundo piso, quien casi tira su café al verse abordado de esa manera tan atemorizante. El pobre solo atino a señalar una de las oficinas al final del pasillo de donde en esos momentos salía Chin acompañado del detective rubio.

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a ambos, moviéndose como cuando iba a asesinar a algún hijo de puta delincuente, narcotraficante o secuestrador.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? No puedes dejarnos así como así. – siseo a pocos centímetros del rostro del detective quien no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, ignorándolo por completo en su lugar, continuando su camino con Chin sin importarle que McGarrett estuviera a punto de golpearle. - ¡DANNO!

El aludido se detuvo, disculpándose con sus demás compañeros por los pésimos modales de ese Neanderthal ex compañero suyo. Se despidió de Chin sin voltear a ver a Steve aun, cuando su amigo se hubo marchado tomo a su ex jefe de la camisa y lo arrastro hasta su oficina, siempre con una sonrisa tensa en sus labios.

Una vez que estuvieron en el interior de las cuatro paredes y Danny cerró la puerta tras él, el primer grito llego.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? – grito Williams sin poder, ni querer, contenerse.

- ¡No, ¿se puede saber qué demonios hiciste tu? – replico McGarrett clavando su dedo índice en el pecho del detective con tal fuerza que termino empujándole. El rubio por su parte le aparto la mano de un golpe.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ya no eres mi jefe, no eres nada mío. – le siseo con furia encarándole con sus ojos centelleando por la rabia.

- ¡Aunque no te guste sigo siendo parte de tu vida y voy a seguir siendo tu jefe aunque no quieras!, no puedes dejar el equipo por esto, ¡no seas cobarde! – grito McGarrett, acercándose aun mas al cuerpo de Danny, temblando visiblemente por el enojo.

- Aquí el único cobarde eres tú. – soltó bajo y grave, un reproche silencioso que lastimo a Steve más que cualquier otro insulto que le pudieran dar.

Los ojos del capitán reflejaron su dolor, e incapaz de hacer otra cosa, se dejo llevar por sus deseos y la rabia que le consumía en ese momento apresando al detective con sus brazos y besándole con fuerza, violento y necesitado, demostrándole con esa caricia lo mal que estaba y lo mucho que le extrañaba. Danny, por su parte, lucho por separarse, pero Steve era más fuerte y ciertamente sabía muy bien como dominarle, porque segundos después de que el SEAL le lamiera el labio inferior el detective se rindió, abriendo más su boca para dejarle entrar.

En todo ese tiempo, Danny también le había extrañado con locura, sintiéndose incompleto sin Steve a su lado, extrañando su calor, su risa y sus miradas que le decían tanto y le hacían estremecer por la intensidad de estas. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a participar en aquel beso, demostrando que su necesidad era tan grande o incluso más que la de McGarrett. Se devoraron literalmente en un beso desesperado, húmedo y hambriento, lenguas rozándose, dientes mordiendo y labios enrojecidos por la fuerza impresa en cada roce. Pero la magia termino cuando el detective recobro el sentido común y golpeo a Steve separándose al fin.

- Vete… - dijo en un susurro.

- Danno.

- ¡VETE!

- No quiero perderte. – confeso sincero, su interior revolviéndose por el dolor de las palabras del detective y no por el golpe que aun hormigueaba sobre su piel.

- Pero no me quieres, al menos no como yo lo hago, yo te amo, Steve. – sus ojos fijándose en los azules y a veces verdes dolidos y tristes.

- "_Yo también te amo, pero me aterra la idea de perderte si te lo digo._" – contesto en su mente el SEAL, sintiendo como todo su ser se desgarraba al ver los ojos de Daniel brillar por las lagrimas que una vez más el había causado. – Danny yo te quiero…

- Yo no quiero que me quieras, Steve, quiero que me ames. – sentencio sin fuerza, recargándose en el escritorio tras él.

- "_Te amo más que a mi vida_" – sus ojos gritando sus verdaderos sentimientos, su boca callando lastimeramente cada palabra. - ¿Por qué no es suficiente?

- ¿Te entregarías a alguien que no te ama? – le devolvió el detective. - ¿Te entregarías a alguien que no te necesita con la misma intensidad que tu a él? ¿Te entregarías a una persona que tarde o temprano terminara abandonándote porque un día se le acabo el cariño?

La respuesta es obvia, pero Steve no contesta, solo se sume en un silencio agónico que los consume a ambos. Sus miradas fijas y las lagrimas traicioneras corriendo bajo sus ojos, corazones rompiéndose al mismo ritmo que una voz silenciosa gritaba de manera incesante "_Te amo, Te amo, TE AMO_" a la nada, dejando que las palabras se perdieran en la oscuridad de una tristeza que prometía ser tan lacerante como el más filoso de los cuchillos, cortando de tajo todo sentimiento, toda esperanza de volver con esa persona que sabes es la indicada, que es la persona perfecta para ti.

Pero que sin duda dejaras ir por el miedo que te causa que sea esa persona la que te abandone. Es egoísta, si, lo es, pero al menos de esa manera no sufrirás tanto al verla partir por decisión propia cuando se dé cuenta de que quizá, no vales la pena.

Abandonar la comisaria, dejar a Danno atrás es lo más difícil que ha hecho en toda su vida, pero no hay vueltas de hojas, después de todo, esto estaba destinado a pasar.

"_**Lo dejé caer, mi corazón**_

_**Y mientras caía, te levantaste para reclamarlo**_

_**Era de noche y yo estaba deshecha**_

_**Hasta que besaste mis labios y me salvaste**_

_**Mis manos, eran fuertes, pero mis rodillas demasiado débiles**_

_**Para lanzarme a tus brazos sin caer a tus pies."**_

No solo fue sentir como su alma se desvanecía con sus palabras, fue como caer en un pozo, un abismo oscuro y sin fondo cuando esas palabras abandonaron sus labios. – "_¿Por qué no es suficiente?_" – esa simple pregunta fue demasiado para él; fue horrible darse cuenta que toda la entrega, toda la confianza no habían servido de nada. Steve, su Steve, no era lo que esperaba, no era la persona que siempre quiso creer.

Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro como un maldito rio cuando estuvo solo, perdido en la amarga soledad de su apartamento. Sintiéndose usado, abandonado y completamente roto.

"_**Pero hay un lado tuyo que nunca conocí, nunca conocí**_

_**Todas las cosas que decías, nunca fueron ciertas, no fueron ciertas**_

_**Y los juegos que jugarías, siempre ganarías, ganarías."**_

Cedió a la ira y a la decepción como un animal, dejando que sus manos, brazos y en si todo su cuerpo, destrozara todo a su paso, acabando con sillas, ropa y todo lo que se cruzo en su camino, rompiendo aquellas fotos donde ambos salían, esas que resultaron de una salida completamente improvisada después del primer mes en que estuvieron juntos.

Su sonrisa le había engañado en ese entonces, sus caricias, todo de él le había hecho creer en castillos en el aire que ahora se desmoronaban sobre él.

Fue la cara desconocida, la faz oculta de su rostro, esa que no supo ver a tiempo la que hoy por hoy le había matado.

Sus manos rompieron todas y cada una de las imágenes, rasgando esa sonrisa falsa, esa mirada llena de mentiras, destruyo toda la falsa alegría que irradiaba su presencia. Se odio a sí mismo, un poco más, al no poder destruir solo una de ellas; solo salvo la fotografía donde ellos salían como una familia, ambos sonriendo, felices y con una Grace sonriente sobre los hombros de Steve. Incluso su hija había sido víctima de ese cruel engaño y eso no lo podía perdonar, no podía perdonarse a sí mismo por ser tan ingenuo y caer en el juego que nunca ganaría.

"_**Pero le prendí fuego a la lluvia**_

_**La vi caer mientras acariciaba tu rostro**_

_**Bueno, la llama ardía y yo lloraba**_

_**Porque la escuché gritar tu nombre, tu nombre"**_

Salvo ese pequeño y doloroso recordatorio que escapo a su ira, Danny destruyo todo, le prendió fuego a sus recuerdos, a su aroma y a todo lo que le recordara su presencia.

Llorando como un niño cuando todos y cada uno de los besos y las caricias se volvían cenizas en el viento de su olvido - una negación disfrazada de recuerdos que se empeñaría en negar - porque él nunca podría olvidar por más que lo intentase, porque su nombre siempre estaría grabado a fuego en su piel.

Danny solo podía encerrar el dolor junto con sus recuerdos en lo más profundo de su ser y rogar al cielo porque se mantuvieran ahí, ocultos, lejanos y perdidos en su alma para que ya no pudiesen hacerle daño.

"_**Cuando dormía contigo, podía haberme quedado allí**_

_**Con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndote aquí por siempre**_

_**Tú y yo juntos, nada me gusta más"**_

"_**Pero hay un lado tuyo que nunca conocí, nunca conocí**_

_**Todas las cosas que decías, nunca fueron ciertas, no fueron ciertas**_

_**Y los juegos que jugarías, siempre ganarías, ganarías"**_

La lluvia azotaba su ventana con rabia, los relámpagos iluminado la zona oscura donde se había ocultado a llorar, recordando, torturándose con las imágenes de su sonrisa, sus intensos ojos azules tan parecidos a los suyos, pero que envolvían un misterio y una calidez que le había reconfortado de tantas maneras que nunca podría explicarlas todas. Soñando a ratos con sus brazos rodeándole, cuidándole de que nada malo le sucediera a pesar de sus reparos y miles de objeciones, siempre gritándole, susurrándole que él era capaz de cuidarse solo, pero que en secreto, en silencio, agradecía que le cuidara porque él estaba cansado de ser fuerte, agotado de ser valiente cuando a veces lo único que quería era esconderse.

Pero al despertar y afrontar la realidad que le agobiaba se daba cuenta que todo había sido un acto planeado de una forma fría y precisa para hacerle caer.

"_**Pero le prendí fuego a la lluvia**_

_**La vi caer mientras acariciaba tu rostro**_

_**Bueno, la llama ardía y yo lloraba**_

_**Porque la escuché gritar tu nombre, tu nombre**_

_**Y le prendí fuego a la lluvia**_

_**Y nos lancé a las flamas"**_

"_**Cuando caímos, algo murió**_

_**Porque sabía que esa era la última vez, la última vez"**_

"_**A veces despierto al lado de la puerta**_

_**Ese corazón que te extraña debe estar esperándote**_

_**Incluso ahora que ya hemos terminado**_

_**No puedo dejar de buscarte"**_

Y aun así, aun sabiendo que todo era mentira, que Steve nunca quiso amarle; no puede dejar de anhelar sus brazos y su compañía. Su corazón rogando a quien sabe que Dios, porque el ahora no cree en nada más que esa puerta se abra dejando entrar al hombre que aun ama con cada fibra de su ser, solo para que le diga que todo fue un error, un malentendido. Desea que Steve entre por esa puerta y le diga que le ama, que le consuele, que le prometa que jamás se separara de su lado.

Pero es imposible y eso solo hace que sus heridas se hagan más grandes y sangren con fiereza. Sabe que todo término, sabe que entre ellos algo se ha muerto y no hay vuelta atrás, no hay vuelta de hoja que valga, solo le queda resignarse y perder una vez más. Hoy no hay quien le salve, hoy no hay un héroe a su lado que aleje las sombras.

Los relámpagos resuenan con rabia, la misma rabia que Danny expresa en cada grito que escapa de su garganta desgarrada desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Todo el dolor escapando por medio de su voz y esas lágrimas que ya no puede derramar porque se ha quedado seco, vacio.

"_**Y le prendí fuego a la lluvia**_

_**Lo vi caer mientras acariciaba tu rostro**_

_**Bueno, la llama ardía y yo lloraba**_

_**Porque la escuché gritar tu nombre, tu nombre**_

_**Y le prendí fuego a la lluvia**_

_**Y nos lancé a las flamas**_

_**Cuando caímos, algo murió**_

_**Porque sabía que esa era la última vez, la última vez**_

_**Oh no**_

_**Lo dejé arder, oh**_

_**Lo dejé arder**_

_**Lo dejé arder."**_

Ha perdido lo último por lo que creía valía la pena luchar y mostrarse tal cual era. Y ahora solo dejara que sus sentimientos se marchiten, ardan en ese fuego del odio y el desprecio que en sus cenizas guardara el último vestigio de la persona que alguna vez fue.

De ahora en adelante solo vivirá para una sola persona en el mundo y los demás… los demás pueden desaparecer si así lo desean, a él ya no le importa.

Continuara…


	4. Todo Se Arruino Por Cobardia

**Capitulo 4**

**-TODO SE ARRUINO POR COBARDIA Y POR ELLO AHORA PUEDES PERDER AQUELLO POR LO QUE MORIRIAS-**

Son días solitarios, duros y silenciosos sin Danny a su alrededor; son días agobiantes sin sus gritos, ni sus movimientos de manos. Son días horribles sin sus ojos azules o sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Son días que no vale la pena vivir.

El trabajo ha ido igual que siempre, casos difíciles llenos de psicópatas, asesinos, secuestradores y misiones suicidas que terminan con el malo tras las rejas, con un Steve lleno de raspones y unos cuantos golpes, pero sin regaños, ni cuestionamientos a su salud mental o el aprecio a la integridad física de los demás.

Son trabajos iguales a los de siempre, pero son trabajos sin él, sin su compañero, sin su maldita y molesta conciencia de ojos azules y cabello rubio perfectamente peinado.

Ya no hay un "_Fíchalo, Danno_" o un "_Steve, es mi maldito auto y por lo tanto yo debería conducirlo_" solo hay silencio en un auto que no es de color plateado y que ciertamente no huele a él, ni tiene la foto de una niña hermosa y sonriente en la parte arriba vigilándole como si de un ángel se tratara.

Y se odia por ello.

Ni siquiera puede verlo cuando tienen ayuda del HPD, lo cual es casi siempre, solo porque el detective tan listo como siempre ha sido, le pidió a la gobernadora que le excluyeran de todas las investigaciones que incluyeran al Five-O.

No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber el porqué.

Sabía que separarse de él seria duro, tenía conocimiento de que el no tenerlo cerca no sería bueno para él, pero nunca imagino que el dolor seria aun peor que cuando Catherine se fue dejándole con un corazón roto y un trauma en su alma. Se supone que debería doler menos, que no debería sentirse de esta manera, se suponía que lo superaría en poco tiempo, pero la realidad es otra.

Todo es peor, mucho peor a la ultima vez, simplemente porque ahora toda la culpa es suya, por ser un cobarde, un maldito niño miedoso que no quiso que le arrancaran el corazón una vez mas y que sin embargo termino arrancándoselo el mismo.

Hoy solo puede mirar a la oficina vacía y sentir sus ojos arder junto con una opresión en el pecho que poco a poco acaba con su determinación, con sus ganas de seguir adelante.

- Eres un idiota. – las palabras llegan rudas, crudas y sin ningún tipo de consideración. El SEAL aparta la mirada de la oficina frente a la suya y observa al autor de aquellas palabras.

- Chin. – susurra sorprendido, el policía jamás le ha hablado de esa manera y mucho menos lo había visto molesto, al menos no con él, no de esa forma.

- No debiste dejarlo ir si lo necesitas tanto, sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes estoy seguro que tú tienes toda la culpa. – es una acusación en toda regla y Chin no se molesta en disimularla.

- ¿Por qué supones que es mi culpa? Bien podría ser de él. – se defiende como un niño pequeño, se defiende como el cobarde que es porque no quiere afrontar que sí, todo eso es culpa suya.

- Si hubiera sido culpa de Danny al menos hubiese intentado arreglarlo, se hubiera quedado para solucionarlo aunque fuera a golpes. Pero no está, renuncio al equipo y eso solo puede ser tu culpa. – acusa una vez más entrando en la oficina, recargando ambos brazos al frente del escritorio de su jefe. – No seas tonto, jefe, lo necesitas y estoy seguro que el también a ti.

- No volverá. – responde bajito, derrotado, desviando la mirada para no afrontar el juicio de su compañero, su amigo. – La arruine todo Chin, arruine lo mejor que tenia por miedo, un miedo que no consigo superar a pesar de que por su culpa estoy perdiendo lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. – no sabe porque lo dice, pero lo hace, se confiesa con el porqué quizá ya no puede cargar con tanto el solo y necesita que alguien le escuche.

- El no es ella, Steve. – contesta Ho. – El no te hará lo mismo. – Steve abre sus ojos enormes al escuchar eso, fijándose por primera vez en su compañero, dándose cuenta por primera vez del sentido de sus palabras y el conocimiento que hay en ellas.

Esta por decir algo, por preguntar cómo es que sabe eso, pero las palabras se quedan en su boca cuando Kono entra como un rayo, y como ya es costumbre, voltea su mundo de cabeza con lo que dice.

- ¡Hubo una explosión en el HPD, todo el lugar está en llamas! – su voz es alarmada, llena de preocupación por el hombre que es parte su nueva familia aunque ya no esté presente.

Dos minutos más tarde las sirenas de dos automóviles irrumpen la quietud de los alrededores, solo para unirse a la gran caravana de luces azules y rojas que ahora rodean una comisaria que ha volado prácticamente en pedazos.

Después de dos días de estar sumido en una depresión espantosa, Danny Williams ha vuelto al trabajo, todo sonrisas, bromas y corbatas de por medio, ocultando perfectamente su estado verdadero, escondiendo del mundo lo roto que esta con una sonrisa en su rostro. El trabajo le distrae, solo criminales menores, ladrones de bolsos, falsificadores y uno que otro asesino, pero nada comparado a lo que enfrentaba antes y eso es un buen cambio, mantiene a su mente alejada de las cosas que le hacen daño.

La gobernadora fue muy generosa al darle esa excusa por escrito para que le excluyeran de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el Five-O y el.

Su oficina no están grande y ni por asomo tan iluminada, pero sirve, le oculta del mundo, de las miradas indiscretas de sus compañeros que no han olvidado el incidente con McGarrett días atrás y por el cual el salió huyendo y se perdió durante de dos días.

Agradece que nadie pueda verle por momentos, agradece tener un momento para quitarse la máscara y mostrar, al menos así mismo, su verdadero rostro. Sus esperanzas siguen ahí, los mismo anhelos de verle entrar y solucionar las cosas solo que ahora mas disimulados, mas enterrados en capas y capas de negación, no duelen menos pero al menos le permiten distraerse y trabajar.

Dos golpes en su puerta bastan para que su máscara de optimismo vuelva a aparecer en su rostro, segundos más tarde su nuevo compañero, Almiar Kuilan, pasa y le entrega una carpeta con su nuevo caso. El chico es bueno en lo que hace, novato, pero con un espíritu increíble que le recuerda al suyo, al que tenía cuando empezó, aun lo conserva pero años de trabajo y demás cosas lo han ido mermando un poco, pero ese instinto y emoción por cada nuevo caso continúan en el.

- ¿Qué tenemos para hoy, Kuilan? – pregunta tomando la carpeta dándole una primera hojeada esperando a que su compañero entre en detalles.

- Pues es un caso de secuestro, solo que lo disfrazaron iniciando un incendio, más bien explosión para desviar la atención. – explica calmado, acercándose mas y mas a su compañero sin que este lo note, igual a una serpiente asechando a su presa.

- ¿Quién es la victima? – pregunta ausente, al menos hasta que sus ojos se posan en la información que indica que el atentado es ahí mismo, en el HPD.

- Solo un detective, idiota. – escucha decir antes de que un golpe seco a la altura de su nuca le deje envuelto en la oscuridad.

En medio de su inconsciencia, Danny ignora como una explosión sacude el edificio hasta sus cimientos, dejándolo reducido casi a cenizas, matando en el proceso a demasiados policías como para contarlos. Obviamente la explosión no lo alcanzo a él, puesto que segundos antes lo habían sacado de ahí en una supuesta ambulancia. Con la excusa de que se había desmayado le sacaron de lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, apoyado por tres policías que no eran otros que cómplices de Kuilan. El falso detective espero a estar a una distancia prudente para activar el dispositivo y hacer explotar la bomba colocada días atrás, llamando así la atención de el líder del equipo de elite de Hawái, el capitán de fragata Steve McGarrett.

Despertar, si a eso se le puede llamar despertar, es horrible, su cabeza palpita con fuerza y le duele tanto que preferiría arrancársela para acabar con el maldito dolor que amenaza con doblarle sobre sí mismo en cualquier momento. O eso haría si pudiera, tiene cuerdas alrededor de todo su cuerpo que lo mantienen inmóvil, sujeto a una vieja silla que cruje con cada movimiento suyo, Danny puede jurar que la maldita cruje incluso con cada respiración de lo vieja que es.

Pero ahora está demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta que con solo dejarse caer ese mueble casi desvencijado se haría trozos y lo dejaría libre, su atención esta fija en el hombre que le sostiene del cabello con más fuerza de la necesaria, el mismo hombre que ha sido la pesadilla de Steve durante meses.

- Hesse… - susurra apenas, su voz está demasiado rasposa como para emitir un sonido mayor.

- El mismo, detective Williams. – le responde, clavando sus sádicos ojos en los del rubio. – Una lástima encontrarnos de esta forma, pero entenderá que es la única forma que tengo para, bueno, no es necesario entrar en detalles desagradables… aun.

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres? – pregunta cuando consigue encontrarse la voz.

- Ya te dije que por ahora no quiero entrar en detalles desagradables. – su mano liberando el cabello del detective, su cuerpo comenzando a moverse para abandonar ese lugar oscuro que apenas y es iluminado por la luz que pasa a través de la puerta abierta. – Descanse, detective. Va a necesitar todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ, MALDITO BASTARDO! – ruge con todas sus fuerzas, forzando las cuerdas que lo retienen y por consiguiente la silla que amenaza con romperse con el repentino forcejeo.

Sabe que el detective no será fácil de manejar, pero le necesita para cobrar su venganza, aunque ahora mismo quiere matarlo por atreverse a insultarlo y la realidad es que si, va a matarlo, pero prefiere que sea frente al hombre que mato a su hermano y no en donde nadie pueda verlo. Lleva meses planeando esto y no le echara a perder por algo así, pero no quita que desquite su molestia de una manera menos letal.

- ¡Hare lo que quiera contigo, maldita puta! – sisea tomándolo de nuevo por el cabello, ahora más fuerte que antes, doblando su cuello hacia atrás para que pueda verle mejor. Los ojos de Daniel se abren grandes ante el insulto y esta por reclamar cuando un golpe en su cara le hace tragar las palabras. – Se que te revuelcas con el estúpido de McGarrett, así que no te molestes en defenderte porque sabes que eso es lo que eres, su puta.

El insulto no debería doler como lo hace, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos esas palabras le lastiman como jamás creyó que lo harían, pero no le da la satisfacción de verle afectado, en lugar de eso le escupe en el rostro, provocando mayor ira en el hombre frente a él.

Víctor se limpia el rostro con un pañuelo que saca de su bolsillo, regalándole al detective una mirada cargada de furia y odio, el criminal tira el pañuelo al suelo y golpea a Williams rompiéndole la nariz; la sangre comienza a correr manchando la piel y la ropa del de ojos azules, borbotones de liquido rojo y espeso que llegan hasta el suelo.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? – le reta, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza en un intento de despejarse y alejar el maldito dolor que está empeñado en no demostrar.

- No es ni una mínima parte. – contesta el otro en un siseo, arremetiendo dos veces más contra el detective, ahora no limitándose a su rostro si no también a su pecho y estomago. – Y es solo el principio.

Tras Hesse dos hombres más aparecen, son enormes y con solo verles Danny sabe que Víctor hablaba en serio, aquello solo era el principio.

Todo es un caos en lo que queda del HPD, las llamas lo devoran todo y el humo solo hace que todo se vuelva peor, ya que no es capaz de ver bien lo que sucede en las cercanías del edificio. Puede que él sea un miembro de elite de un escuadrón dedicado a capturar criminales sumamente peligrosos, pero aun así los bomberos no le dejan pasar y le mantienen a raya para que no estorbe.

Steve solo desea entrar a ese pedazo de infierno e ir por su Danno, el estar ahí, solo observando le está matando y está casi al punto de mandar a todos a la mierda para poder entrar y rescatar al detective con sus propias manos.

Tienen que pasar dos interminables horas para que los bomberos controlen el fuego y le permitan acercarse, pero aun así le mantienen un tanto a raya para que los paramédicos y el cuerpo de rescate comiencen a sacar a las personas atrapadas y a las víctimas fatales que ese siniestro ha dejado.

Sus nervios y su miedo se disparan cuando los cuerpos comienzan a desfilar en bolsas negras rumbo a la morgue, no tarda ni dos segundos cuando el primer cuerpo aparece cuando ya les ordeno a Kono y a Chin revisar cada uno en busca de alguien que no desea encontrar entre esas bolsas. El tiempo que pasa es horrible y su nerviosismo llega a niveles que rayan en la histeria cuando abre una nueva bolsa en busca de una realidad que no desea afrontar jamás, para su fortuna o desgracia Danno no está entre las víctimas fatales pero tampoco entre los sobrevivientes.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios esta? – pregunta entre el pánico y el enojo mal disimulado.

- Según los oficiales llego temprano como de costumbre y se encerró en su despacho. – le informo Kono quien aprovechando el estar revisando a los sobrevivientes en busca del detective les comenzó a preguntar por este.

- Y su auto esta aquí cerca, es imposible que no estuviera en la comisaria. – la voz de Chin le llega por la espalda, regresando de corroborar la información sobre el auto de Daniel.

Steve se pasa una mano por el rostro de manera exasperada, toda esa situación le está molestando demasiado, no solo por el hecho de que Danny podría estar herido, si no porque no aparece por ningún lado. Sus alarmas terminan de encenderse cuando los bomberos informan que la explosión fue provocada y según los conteos de personas basados en los registros de la plantilla de policías solo hay dos personas desaparecidas, Daniel Williams y Almiar Kuilan, el novato compañero del detective.

Dos horas más tarde el caso es oficialmente suyo, más que nada porque no hay mucho personal para investigarlo y aunque no fuera así, Steve no iba a permitir que alguien más se hiciera cargo de ese caso en particular.

Apenas le llegan los informes, el SEAL ha ordenado a Kono investigar todo de ese tal Almiar, le parece sospechoso que solo ellos dos hayan desaparecido; mientras que a Chin le ha tocado investigar de donde es que ha salido ese maldito explosivo que les ha jodido el día a todos, mientras que el busca hasta por debajo de las piedras al detective, porque sencillamente no pudo haber desaparecido así como así.

El tiempo es interminable, el tiempo es odioso y ciertamente hoy es su peor enemigo; han pasado ya más de 16 horas desde la explosión y aun no tienen ni pista de lo que ha pasado con Danno. Quien sea que haya planeado todo eso, porque si, Steve está convencido de que alguien esta tras toda esa mierda, lo ha hecho muy bien, quizá demasiado.

No es hasta que pasan 17 horas que encuentran su primera pista y realmente no es nada alentadora, de hecho es horrible y provoca que Steve se estremezca por el efecto dómino que se desata con la información obtenida por la novata del equipo.

Los dedos finos de la policía novata se deslizan por la pantalla táctil de la computadora arrojando imagen tras imagen hacia las pantallas frente a ella para que todos puedan ver lo que ha obtenido, historiales, fotos y certificados de defunción.

- Almiar Kuilan, hijo de padres divorciados, buen estudiante y en general una persona honesta; policía recién graduado, hace apenas unos meses, se unió al cuerpo de policía de Hawái bajo la recomendación del jefe de seguridad de la gobernadora teniendo una aceptación muy notable en cuanto llego, fue transferido casi de inmediato para recibir entrenamiento con la CIA, murió hace apenas hace un mes víctima de un atentado terrorista en la frontera de Gasa. El certificado de defunción llego hace dos horas. – dijo Kono dejando que su voz se apagara en la última frase, aquello no era nada bueno.

- ¿Capturaron al responsable del atentado? – pregunto McGarrett sin despegar la mirada de las pantallas.

- No, fue un hombre bomba el que desato todo el desastre, Alric Mussadet, un civil sin vínculo alguno con las células terroristas del país, según los informes de la CIA, los explosivos fueron activados a control remoto. – la morena guardo silencio durante un momento y continuo con algo mucho peor que lo anterior. – Ahora, nuestro Almiar Kuilan. – dijo señalando la imagen del supuesto compañero de Danny. – Es mejor conocido como Bryan Carmile, asesino asueldo originario de Londres especializado en tortura y robo de identidad, fichado en varios países por haber sido el autor de asesinatos de importantes mandatarios y miembros de la sociedad corporativa de varias ciudades; ingreso a la lista de los más buscados del FBI, CIA y la KGB a la tierna edad de 23 años después de matar a un senador de su país cuando este negociaba la posibilidad de crear una ley que perjudicaría los paraísos fiscales en cualquier parte del mundo. Esta en Hawái desde hace al menos dos meses.

- ¿Qué demonios quiere ese tipo con Danny? – mascullo golpeando la mesa a su lado con el puño.

- No saquemos conclusiones adelantadas, Steve, puede que solo sea una coincidencia. – le intento tranquilizar Chin.

- Y una mierda, este tipo tiene un historial demasiado impresionante y una preparación como para matarme a mi si se lo propone, no creo que sea una coincidencia que haya desaparecido junto con Danny después de semejante explosión, este tipo busca algo más y está usando a Danny para conseguirlo. – soltó de carrerilla, acercándose a las pantallas y golpeando con su dedo la imagen del tipo ese. - ¿Qué conseguiste de los explosivos? – pregunto en un intento de mantener a raya el maldito enojo que fluía por sus venas.

- Son bombas de uso exclusivo del ejército, pequeñas e indetectables para cualquier sistema de vigilancia o detector de metales, dos de ellas se perdieron de la bodega del batallón de infantería de Honolulu hace apenas tres días.

- ¿Sigues pensando que todo es una coincidencia? – replico con ironía.

Si Steve estaba alterado seria decir muy poco, esa palabra no podría describir ni por asomo la magnitud de todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Su cuerpo estaba en una tensión constante y su mente, su mente estaba completamente saturada por la preocupación y el miedo de no volver a ver a Danny. Se arrepentía monumentalmente de no haberse sincerado con el detective en cuanto pudo, de no haberle dicho cuanto le importaba realmente en lugar de salir corriendo como un cobarde.

Ahora se enfrentaba a la posibilidad de perderle de una manera en la que no se atrevía ni a pensar.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando su celular había comenzado a sonar, dejando que la melodía dedicada únicamente al número del detective repicara por todo el lugar. Sin pensarlo siquiera Steve contesto, anhelando por escuchar la voz de Danny preguntándole qué demonios había sucedido en su ausencia y por supuesto regañarle por haberle tenido tan preocupado.

La voz al otro lado de la línea no era la de Daniel Williams.

- Un gusto hablar de nuevo con usted, capitán McGarrett. – saludo cordial el hombre al teléfono, erizándole cada vello del cuerpo al SEAL.

-Atrévete a tocarle un solo cabello y te juro que… - amenazo sin poder evitarlo, la rabia corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Tu que, Steve? – acoto. - A como lo veo tú no estás en posición para amenazar. – le interrumpió de forma tranquila Hesse.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Víctor? – su voz destilando todo el odio que sentía por el hombre que mato a su padre y ahora tenía a la persona que más le importaba en su vida.

- Sencillo, McGarrett. Venganza.

- Mataste a mi padre y yo a tu hermano, estamos a mano.

- Vamos, Steve, ambos sabemos que no eran muy unidos así que su muerte no fue de mucho… impacto para ti, no derramaste una sola lagrima en el funeral y estoy casi seguro que no lo hiciste después de escuchar el disparo. Así que no, Steve, no estamos a mano.

- Déjalo ir. – su voz tan baja que al resto del equipo le costó escucharla, mas no así a Víctor.

- ¿Por qué? Si el detective Williams y yo nos estamos divirtiendo mucho, si vieras como disfruta de la compañía de unos amigos míos. – dijo con toda la intención de hacer rabiar aun mas al capitán del Five-O.

- Te lo advierto, si algo le pasa…

- Y yo te reitero, McGarrett, que no estás para advertir nada, tu puta y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Porque si Steve, sé muy bien lo que tú y el rubio hacen en privado, quien viera al imparable Comandante Steve McGarrett abrirle las piernas a un simple detective que no puede ni defenderse a sí mismo, realmente hilarante y asqueroso. – el desdén con que las palabras salieron de los labios de Hesse solo avivaron las ganas que tenía el SEAL de matarle con sus propias manos.

- Yo por el Hesse. – ofreció Steve, sintiendo como su estomago y en si su cuerpo entero vibraba por la ira y la agonía que le causaba el imaginar lo que ese hombre le estaría haciendo a Danny.

- Oh que romántico, ¿te sacrificas por amor, Steve? Realmente sabes cómo hacerme reír. – contesto con burla Hesse, disfrutando lo que hacía, el lastimar a Steve hasta hacerle rebasar sus propios límites.

- Hesse. – siseo Steve, apremiando por una respuesta.

- No, McGarrett, el matarte no sería ni la mitad de placentero de lo que tengo pensado, pero para que veas que soy un hombre verdaderamente compasivo te permitiré tener una última conversación con tu novio. – tanto la voz de Hesse y McGarrett desaparecieron después de eso.

El silencio congelo la sangre de Steve, la anticipación y el miedo por escuchar la voz del detective le aliviaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo sobretodo porque al escucharla podría intuir el estado en el que se encontraba y estaba seguro que podría sentir su miedo a pesar de que Danny no se los demostraría a esos bastardos.

Fueron segundos muy largos, tanto que al SEAL le parecieron interminables, pero la agónica espera ceso cuando a través del aparato móvil le comenzaron a llegar sonidos metálicos, puertas abrirse y leves quejidos de dolor que fueron aumentando de intensidad lenta y constantemente. Algo parecido a un - "Hora de hablar con tu novio detective." – le llego a McGarrett, solo para después sentir como su mundo se desmoronaba a pedazos al oír el dolor en la voz del detective, de su Danno.

- Stev… Steve… Grace… por favor… cuida… a Grace… - era un lamento, un grito de auxilio, una maldita despedida que Steve aun no estaba preparado para aceptar.

Continuara…


	5. Nunca Planee Morir

**Capitulo 5**

**-NUNCA PLANEE MORIR, PERO SI HE DE HACERLO QUE SEA ENTRE TUS BRAZOS-**

- Danny… - susurro casi imperceptiblemente, su propia voz ahogándose en el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y que amenazaba con ahogarle de un momento a otro. – Todo estará bien, Danny, confía en mí, todo…

- Solo cuídala Steve… por favor… solo… protégela. – para Steve es realmente admirable como a pesar de su situación actual, Daniel solo puede pensar en Grace, en protegerla y mantenerla a salvo, y ese detalle es el que le hace saber o más bien confirmar que sin él no podrá vivir un solo día. – Y dile que… la amo.

El tono de esas palabras le desagrada en lo absoluto, provocando que un dolor extraño e inmenso le invada por completo, apartando el aturdimiento que le causo escucharle tan débil y seguramente lastimado a más no poder. Danny esta despidiéndose y el no está preparado para dejarle ir, nunca lo estará y menos en una situación como esa, no cuando las cosas no están bien entre ellos.

- Tu se lo dirás, Danno, tu cuidaras de ella, ambos lo haremos solo resiste iré por ti, solo… - replica casi desesperado, no permitiéndole al detective despedirse de él, obligándolo a aferrarse a la vida, _a él._

- Te amo, Steve… - se petrifica en el acto, no porque tema las palabras como la primera vez, sino porque son su despedida, Danny se está despidiendo de él y no lo tolera, simplemente no lo hace y se rompe, quiere gritar, llorar, rugir su descontento, pero solo se mantiene de pie, frio y demasiado aterrado como para decir algo. Su propio "_Te amo" _quemando sus labios, luchando por salir y llegar a los oídos del rubio.

Pero antes de siquiera poder llegar a contestar la respiración entrecortada del detective desaparece siendo sustituida por la de Hesse y McGarrett siente, sabe que va a matarlo, importándole un comino la investigación de su padre ya que ahora solo puede pensar en salvar al hombre que ama y nada más.

Venganza, es lo único que hay en su cabeza, venganza y odio es lo único que hay en su cuerpo en esos momentos. Solo un instinto asesino, un sentimiento descomunal de sobreprotección para con el rubio que jamás debió separarse de su lado.

- No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir, McGarrett. – la voz de Hesse respondiendo a las palabras dichas al detective. – Sabes perfectamente que es inútil intentarlo, no si no quieres que esto termine igual a como lo hizo con tu padre.

- Te atrapare, Hesse y cuando lo haga te arrepentirás de haber fijado tu atención en el. – el odio es palpable, la amenaza lo es aun mas.

- Yo no contaría con ello, McGarrett. – una risa arrogante y satisfecha se escucho al otro lado y después solo el exasperante tono continuo de la línea telefónica, era más que obvio que ese malnacido no tenía intención alguna de regresar al detective.

Quería salir corriendo a buscarle, rescatarlo de ese maldito, y al mismo tiempo lo único que quería era dejarse caer, perderse en su propio miedo y dolor, en el odio, la rabia y el llanto que todo eso le provocaba; dejándose mecer por sus propios remordimientos junto con la culpa que había estado creciendo en su pecho. Pero se mantuvo firme, no iba a dejarse caer, no aun, no cuando Danny le necesitaba tanto.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo tenía claro, pero su mente estaba demasiado aturdida aun por esa llamada que no alcanzaba a expresar sus órdenes en voz alta, su vista fija en el teléfono entre sus manos y su cuerpo vibrando, temblando por la ansiedad.

No fue hasta que la misma Kono le saco de su mundo interno, que logro enfocarse lo suficiente como para prestar atención a la información recabada en esos momentos en que se desconecto del mundo.

Agradeciendo a quien fuese que lo cuidara haber puesto a esas personas en su camino.

- Lo tengo, jefe, están las bodegas en la zona de muelles de Panaluu. – aprovechando la llamada y el tiempo que esta duro, Kono había logrado rastrear el teléfono del detective, lo que logro hacer después de salir del shock inicial al escuchar el nombre de Víctor Hesse. – Según los planos del estado hay siete naves de bodegas en esa zona, y la llamada se produjo en la zona más apartada, en las bodegas registradas como abandonadas o en riesgo de demolición.

- Esta a unos 20 minutos de aquí, Steve, pediré refuerzos con los oficiales que aun estén en servicio. – le explico Chin ya con el celular en su oído.

- Kono, pide una patrulla para que custodien la casa de Rachel, que no se despeguen de ella ni de Grace hasta que esto termine. – ordeno a la morena, adoptando esa personalidad dura y hasta fría que usaba en cada operativo, convirtiéndose a partir de ese momento en el líder del Five-O, el hombre que haría hasta lo imposible por salvar a las personas en peligro o detener a un criminal especialmente peligroso, ocultando bajo ese rostro y esa actitud sus propios miedos.

La tortura a la que fue sometido no paso de una golpiza, una muy buena debe admitir, esos dos mastodontes le han dejado con al menos unas tres costillas rotas, el tabique desviado – porque no quiere creer que se lo hayan roto – su rostro hinchado y con varias heridas en sus cejas y labios. Se habían esforzado, pero ni así habían logrado doblegarlo, no hasta que Hesse apareció de nuevo y le amenazo con la única cosa que lo lastimaría en verdad, Grace.

El muy hijo de perra le había amenazado con raptar también a su hija, incluso a Rachel y exponerlas a ambas a lo que sus matones quisieran; después de eso Danny no hizo más que callar y aceptar los insultos que le daban, no sin antes activar el GPS de su celular, el cual había apagado días atrás para que Steve no le encontrara.

La intención de Víctor era atraer a Steve hasta ese lugar para matar al detective delante de los ojos de su ex jefe, regodearse en su dolor y terminar matando al SEAL también. Sin lugar a dudas, Hesse era un hombre verdaderamente retorcido y enfermo, sediento de una venganza que estaba seguro conseguiría.

Por esa razón, Danny hizo lo que hizo, le encomendó a Steve a su hija ya que él era la única persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente como para encomendarle algo así, despidiéndose en el proceso sabiendo que Steve sobreviviría aun cuando el mismo no lo hiciera y regalándole un último te amo; solo que esta vez no esperaba nada a cambio, su única intención era hacérselo saber, darle a entender que a pesar de todo nada había cambiado y le seguía queriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Poco le importaron las burlas que vinieron después, ni siquiera le tomo importancia a los insultos que salían de la boca de esos dos tipos ni del mismo Víctor, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Steve y en su hija, en su pequeña Grace y en la posibilidad de ya no verla crecer.

Esa era una de las cosas que más le dolían, no volver a ver a su retoño, de no poder disfrutar de sus sonrisas, de no verla convertirse en una mujer y en cómo le haría rabiar cuando tuviera su primer novio, en cómo se empeñaría en seguir viéndola como su pequeña en lugar de la mujer en la que se convertiría, incluso más bella que su madre.

Lamentaba el hecho de alejarse de esa manera de ella, causándole un dolor que ciertamente no le deseaba y que sin embargo tenía claro que en algún momento sucedería más con el trabajo que tenia y con ese jefe idiota que le había tocado. No era un reproche y no le estaba echando la culpa a Steve, solo se lamentaba de el no haber disfrutado un poco mas de todo eso.

De no haber tomado lo poco que Steve le daba y ser medianamente feliz mientras podía.

El lugar era enorme, las siete naves de bodegas eran un laberinto interminable de paredes, cajas, sogas y demás cosas regadas sin ningún orden aparente, solo pasillos sin fin de muros a medio caer y vigas carcomidas por el oxido y la sal de la brisa marino que las azotaba día con día, era increíble que solo un par de esas construcciones estuvieran en vías de demolición, todo el lugar era deplorable por decir lo menos.

Habían tardado menos de 1o minutos en llegar a la zona de muelles de Panaluu, Steve había hecho gala una vez mas de su manera de conducir y el poco respeto hacia las señales de tránsito o los semáforos que se cruzaban en su camino, llevando a lo que quedaba del equipo hasta ese lugar en tiempo record. Incapaz de mantenerse a raya por mucho tiempo, el SEAL había entrado en la zona sin esperar la llegada de los refuerzos, lo cual no fue ninguna sorpresa para ninguno de sus compañeros, quienes le acompañaron en sus movimientos.

Hasta ahora no habían visto nada sospechoso, ni siquiera había rastros de que el lugar hubiese sido visitado en días y eso ciertamente les deba mala espina, cabía la posibilidad de que Hesse los hubiera alejado intencionalmente del verdadero lugar en donde tenía a Danny solo para jugar con ellos y por si fuera poco el GPS del celular del detective había dejado de emitir señal alguna minutos después de que le habían ubicado.

Pero sus sospechas se desvanecieron en cuanto vieron a dos hombres salir de una de las últimas bodegas del lugar, llevando cada uno un arma en la mano, casi como si les estuvieran esperando.

Con un solo movimiento de su mano y un ligero contacto visual con Kono y Chin, los tres se movieron hacia ellos procurando no ser vistos en ningún momento, manteniéndose alerta por si había alguien más por los alrededores.

En un movimiento conjunto, los dos hombres fueron rápidamente reducidos por los oficiales, quedando desarmados y esposados a uno de los viejos postes no sin antes recibir unos cuantos golpes para que les dijeran donde se encontraba el detective. Después de resultados infructuosos, McGarrett ordeno a Kono que les vigilase y esperara los refuerzos, adentrándose el mismo junto con Chin a la bodega en busca de su compañero.

Todo el lugar estaba demasiado desierto y calmado como para que todos sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta, Steve tenía claro que Hesse era un hombre peligroso, que nunca había necesitado de planes muy elaborados para lograr sus objetivos, siempre se rodeaba de los mejores y sus movimientos eran tan precisos, que solo los notabas cuando ya los había efectuado o el mismo te dejaba verlos.

Fue por esa misma razón que les tomo por sorpresa la llegada del supuesto compañero de Danny en esos días.

- Pensé que nunca llegarían, tenemos un buen rato esperándoles. – se burlo el matón, manteniendo en alto sus dos armas, apuntando cada una a la frente de los oficiales.

- ¿Dónde está el detective Williams? – fue Chin el que hablo, apuntando su escopeta al pecho de ese hombre de cabello oscuro que les miraba con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

- A estas horas la putilla esa ya debe estar muriéndose. – soltó sin disimular la diversión que eso le causaba.

- ¿Dónde está, maldito? – la mirada fría y casi asesina de Steve consiguió poner serio al hombre frente a ellos, haciéndole afirmar aun más el agarre de sus armas.

- Ya se lo dije, comandante, capitán lo que seas, a estas horas ese marica ya debe estar muriendo a manos de Hesse.

Eso fue suficiente para que Steve apretara el gatillo de su pistola nueve milímetros y le asestara dos balazos en el pecho al matón que Víctor se había conseguido pero sin llegar a matarle, solo hiriéndole lo suficiente como para dejarlo fuera de su camino.

- Te lo repetiré una vez mas ¿Dónde está? – le siseo en su cara, clavando el cañón de su arma en la sien del hombre, dejándole muy claro lo que sucedería si no contestaba a su pregunta como él quería.

- En la habitación de… refrigeradores… en la parte trasera… ahí está. – mascullo apenas debido al dolor que le quemaba el pecho por dentro.

Steve se levanto y sin esperar a Chin se alejo, dejando a su compañero atrás. Pronto el ruido de las sirenas acercarse se oyó a lo lejos, inundando el desierto lugar con su sonido.

Con el sigilo que lo caracterizaba, Steve ubico rápidamente la entrada a la dichosa habitación de refrigeración, un pasillo enorme con al menos cuatro puertas en cada una de sus paredes y al final de este sentado en una silla barata, esperándolo, estaba Víctor Hesse; brazos cruzados, mirada fría y un arma apostada tranquilamente entre sus manos.

No había miedo perceptible en el.

- Tardaste mucho, McGarrett, no quiero ni imaginar cuanto más lo hubieras hecho sin el GPS. Empezaba a creer que el detective Williams no te importaba en lo absoluto. – dijo Hesse sin inmutarse al ver como el SEAL se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

- ¿Dónde está, Hesse? No hay manera de que escapes de aquí, todo el lugar está rodeado de policías así que acaba con esto de una buena vez. – le respondió, fijando su mirada en cada ventana sucia y enmohecida al acercarse buscando al detective.

- La última vez creíste que me habías matado y mira… - soltó en burla, sus manos sacudiéndose despreocupadamente a cada lado de su cabeza. - …sorpresa, estoy vivo. No creerás que unos simples policías de oficina podrán detenerme cuando ni tú mismo has podido hacerlo.

- Lo harán si sales con una bala en el pecho. – siseo McGarrett acortando aun más la distancia entre ellos, deteniéndose solo a un par de metros de él.

- ¿Por qué funcionarían las balas ahora?

- Porque hoy no pienso detenerme hasta verte muerto. – fue su respuesta y con ella el primer disparo retumbo en el lugar.

Le habían dejado solo en ese maldito cuarto oscuro desde hacía un buen rato y eso no le gustaba nada, tenía miedo de que Hesse hubiese cumplido su amenaza y ahora mismo esos bastardos estuvieran yendo por su hija, pero esa idea dejo de rondar su mente en cuanto escucho el sonido de sirenas a lo lejos. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan alegre de oírlas, no solo porque le estaban buscando, sino porque Steve había ido por el tal y como le había dicho en su corta conversación telefónica.

Pero su alegría duro poco porque momentos después un especialmente alegre Víctor entraba por la puerta, luciendo una sonrisa que le erizo cada vello de su maltratado cuerpo, acercándosele como una pantera al asecho de su presa, sabiendo que todo lo que hiciera sería inútil pues estaba completamente indefenso ante él.

- Sabe detective Williams, es una lástima que todo termine así, pero como dicen, todo inicio tiene un final solo espero que disfrute del pequeño espectáculo que viene a continuación y no se preocupe, después matarle frente a McGarrett iré por su hija, supongo que ese será un buen final para mi venganza, acabar con lo último que le importa y dejarlo completamente solo. Es un buen castigo, ¿No crees?

Danny quiere responderle, gritarle que estará muerto antes de siquiera notarlo, pero es amordazado en el mismo instante en que piensa todo aquello, siendo callado por culpa de un maldito trozo de tela, que de paso también le dificulta la respiración debido a las costras de sangre en el interior de su nariz.

- Disfruta del espectáculo, Williams, será divertido. – le susurra a su oído y abandona la habitación cerrándola momentos después.

Danny se revuelve con fuerza intentando liberarse pero solo consigue resentir el dolor en sus costillas cuando las cuerdas chocan contra su piel, su respiración haciéndose cada vez más difícil y el dolor nublándole la visión con lágrimas de impotencia.

Pero su tortura se vuelve peor cuando al cabo de unos cuantos minutos el sonido amortiguado de unas pisadas se acerca peligrosamente por el pasillo exterior, su corazón se acelera por la emoción y el miedo intuyendo de inmediato de quien se trata. Ahora lucha con más desesperación que antes, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si el aire comienza a faltarle o si sus costillas se clavaban más y más en su interior desgarrando cada musculo que encuentran a su paso porque ahora lo único que le interesa es liberarse y sacar a Steve de ese lugar.

Algo realmente irónico, cuando es Steve el que ha venido a rescatarle.

Pero no puede evitarlo, es algo que se revuelve en su interior sin que pueda evitarlo ya que él sabe que Víctor Hesse es la única persona que ha logrado lastimar a Steve, el único hombre capaz de hacerle frente y tener posibilidades reales de matarle y la sola idea de perderlo es inconcebible para él.

Puede escuchar la conversación a través de la puerta, a pesar de que las voces son amortiguadas por el metal del que está hecha. Las advertencias de Steve y la poca importancia de Hesse le llegan casi como si él estuviera ahí afuera y puede jurar que la adrenalina que siente es igual o mayor.

Es en ese momento que el detective recuerda ese pequeño detalle que noto cuando su pequeña pesadilla inicio.

La silla en la que se encuentra inmovilizado esta débil, casi cayéndose a pedazos y después de todo a lo que le han sometido debe estar a punto de colapsar; por ello sin dudarlo siquiera e impulsado por la misma adrenalina de hace unos momentos se avienta hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, al mismo tiempo que un disparo resuena por todo el lugar.

En ese preciso momento en que el sonido de la bala estalla en sus oídos, Danny olvida todo, desconoce por completo el dolor que le invade el cuerpo y corre, trastabillando en el camino, pero sin llegar a detener su carrera desesperada, choca contra la puerta y esta milagrosamente cede ante su cuerpo. Después de eso todo sucede demasiado rápido como para que su cerebro lo puede asimilar del todo.

Sale en el preciso momento en el que Steve esta levantándose del suelo con una herida de bala en su brazo derecho, dejando un reguero de sangre por todo el piso, mientras que su arma yace abandonada cerca de él. Hesse por su parte dibuja una sonrisa al verlo y apunta el cañón de su propia arma hacia Steve; su cuerpo se mueve por instinto y tan rápido que incluso el se sorprende al darse cuenta de que ahora se está aferrando a Steve como una segunda piel, poniéndose delante de él en el momento en el que un segundo disparo retumba y un ardor le perfora la espalda.

Sus ojos azules se fijan en los de Steve y por una milésima de segundo puede observar el alma del SEAL, al mismo tiempo que su mundo se comienza apagar tan rápido como ese calor líquido que le recorre la espalda. Sus fuerzas se pierden y en menos de lo que piensa, Steve cae al suelo nuevamente junto con él.

Un tercer disparo le llega entre ese sopor que lo invade, solo para después sentir los brazos de Steve a su alrededor, su voz desesperada llamándole, gritándole que no le abandone. Siente lo que parecen lágrimas sobre su rostro y sonríe débilmente, soltando apenas en un susurro.

- "_No llores… estaré… bi…" – _pero no llega a completar la frase, sus ojos se cierran y se pierde en la oscuridad.

Escuchando en la lejanía un "_Te Amo"._

Continuara…


	6. Juntos En La Brillante Oscuridad

**Capitulo 6 - Juntos en la brillante oscuridad de tu estupidez.**

El sonido del reloj parece taladrar sus oídos con saña, cada tic, cada toc, se clava en su cabeza como una pequeña daga que amenaza con destajar la poca cordura que le queda. Esa que el dolor arraso cuando tuvo el cuerpo de Danny entre sus brazos, desangrándose y diciéndole que no llorara.

Es ese resto de cordura el que las manecillas del reloj quieren destrozar, pues las malditas parecen retroceder un segundo cada vez que las voltea a ver o simplemente se mantienen inmóviles bajo el peso de sus ojos azules, ahora hinchados y enrojecidos por todas las lagrimas que ha derramado en tan poco tiempo.

Tiempo que sin duda ha sido eterno.

Todo ha sido una tortura tras otra desde que Danny recibió aquel balazo por protegerle, ni siquiera recuerda cómo fue que tomo el arma y le disparo a Víctor antes de que siquiera pudiera intentar volver a dispararles. Solo sabe que su cuerpo actuó por si mismo antes de que algo dañara mas a Daniel, sus brazos aferrándose a ese cuerpo golpeado, sus manos oprimiendo la herida buscando detener el flujo de sangre que comenzaba a teñir todo de rojo, al mismo tiempo que esos ojos azules perdían brillo e intensidad.

Los paramédicos tuvieron que luchar contra él para que pudieran atender a Danny, ya que el SEAL se negaba a soltarle; de no haber sido por Chin y Kono quizá no lo hubieran logrado separar de él. Pero nadie pudo evitar que le acompañara a bordo de la ambulancia, aunque realmente nadie lo intentara.

Y ahora estaba ahí, cinco horas después, esperando por el médico que atendía a Danny o más bien que le operaba, para decirle si su vida había terminado o si en cambio aun tenía una oportunidad de enmendar sus errores y confesarle a ese hombre que arriesgo su vida por el cuanto le amaba.

Según la valoración de los médicos, Danny estaba en un estado crítico, no solo por el balazo que fue lo que en realidad lo puso en el borde entre la vida y la muerte, si no por la cantidad de golpes que tenía en el cuerpo y los cortes que le habían hecho. Tenía al menos tres costillas rotas, mismas que habían perforado sus pulmones, además de que el propio disparo había impactado contra el omóplato del detective ocasionando que astillas de hueso se clavaran en sus músculos, la bala errando su corazón por milímetros y la nariz rota que ocasiono una obstrucción en la vía respiratoria debido a la sangre coagulada.

Operarlo de emergencia había sido la única opción para salvarle la vida, eso si llegaba a sobrevivir a la intervención pues en la ambulancia ya le había dado un paro cardiaco del cual les costó demasiado trabajo sacarlo; en ese momento, Steve prefirió morir junto con Danny sintiendo un poco del dolor que significaría ya no tenerle nunca más a su lado.

Veinte minutos después, Rachel llego al hospital junto con Grace y una escolta policial que la misma gobernadora les había asignado, metiendo en ella a miembros de su propio equipo de seguridad. Steve quería esconderse, desaparecer antes de enfrentar a esa pequeña niña y decirle lo que había pasado, confesarle que por su culpa, por su cobardía ahora su padre luchaba por mantenerse con vida. Pero se sorprendió cuando fue la misma Grace la que le dio ánimos, confortándolo con un abrazo y una disculpa.

Steve lloro como nunca creyó hacerlo cobijado entre los brazos de la hija de Danny, pidiéndole perdón, suplicándole que no le odiara. Grace solo atino a abrazarle un poco mas fuerte mientras sus propias lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

- "_Estará bien, Danno no nos dejara_" – le susurro al oído con su voz llorosa y Steve quiso creer en esas palabras como nunca había hecho en su vida.

Y ahora estaba caminando de un lado a otro por la sala de espera, observando cada pocos segundos el reloj en la pared desesperándose por no tener noticias del detective y sintiendo claramente como sus esperanzas se hacían más y más pequeñas con cada eterno segundo que pasaba.

Sin duda el tiempo le odia, el tiempo le aborrecía desde que Danno se separo de su lado haciéndolo padecer cada agónico segundo como una tortura bien merecida.

Su respiración se corto cuando por las puertas blancas un hombre ya entrado en años, vestido con la típica ropa azul de quirófano se acerco a ellos preguntando de inmediato por la familia del paciente Daniel Williams.

Rápidamente Rachel y él se acercaron al hombre que en esos momentos se retiraba el gorro desechable de la cabeza.

- ¿Familiares de Daniel Williams? – pregunto el médico una vez que estuvo en el centro de la sala.

- Soy su ex esposa. – responde Rachel con su perfecto acento inglés, ahora nublado por el nudo que tiene en la garganta.

- Soy su pareja. – responde Steve segundos después, ganándose una mirada dubitativa del médico.

- Solo familia, joven. – dice el hombre canoso y el SEAL rápidamente agrega, casi como un gruñido porque no está para esos formalismos en ese momento.

- ¡Su novio! – el doctor abre mas grandes sus pequeños ojos grises y asiente un poco asustado por la voz empleada por capitán del Five-O.

Todos en la sala se sorprenden al escucharle decir eso, incluida Rachel y el mismo, solo Grace y sus dos compañeros no se inmutan ante ello, para todos ellos estaba claro que entre él y Danny había algo más que una simple amistad.

- El detective Williams a sobrevivido a la intervención su estado aun es crítico pero confiamos en que sobrevivirá, es un hombre joven y en excelente estado físico por lo que esperamos que esto quede solo en un susto, pero le mantendremos en observación esta noche para controlar cualquier contrariedad que se nos presente.

- ¿Podemos verlo? – preguntan al mismo tiempo Rachel y Steve, sorprendiendo al pobre medico.

- Se encuentra sedado y yo recomendaría que no, necesita descansar pero dadas las circunstancias hare una excepción, pero solo podrá hacerlo una persona, queda en ustedes decidir quién lo hará.

Rachel y Steve se miraron en ese momento pidiéndose permiso mutuamente, pero fue la misma Rachel la que le indico que fuera él quien debía pasar, después de todo ella ya no tenía relación alguna con Danny más que por Grace. Steve agradeció el gesto y se encamino junto con el doctor, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Grace pidiendo también su consentimiento, el cual obtuvo al instante.

Le hicieron pasar por un montón de pasillos y atravesar más puertas aun, hasta que al fin llegaron al ala de cuidados intensivos, sin duda Steve arde por la ansiedad que le consume el cuerpo por ver a Danny, pero se contiene de no gritar su molestia para que no le impidan verlo. Son los segundos más interminables de su vida hasta que por fin puede atravesar la puerta metálica que lo separa del rubio.

La habitación blanca está llena de maquinas, lámparas y demás artilugios médicos, pero lo que no le agrada en lo absoluto son todos los cables que están conectados al cuerpo de Danny. Odia en especial el tubo del respirador en la boca del detective, es una imagen que le perturba y le asusta demasiado; el comprender que sin ese maldito tubo Danny ni siquiera podría respirar es una cosa que simplemente el no quiere reconocer. No cuando Danny siempre ha sido una persona fuerte que no se deja doblegar por nada ni por nadie, ni siquiera por él.

Avanza por el cuarto con paso vacilante, sus pisadas siendo amortiguadas por los pedazos de tela que le obligaron a poner junto con la bata y el cubre bocas, todo por mantener el ambiente lo mas estéril posible. Danny se ve tan frágil en esa cama que le da miedo tocarlo, pensando que si lo hace el detective terminara rompiéndose bajo su tacto. Su piel está demasiado pálida, enmarcando con más fuerza cada golpe y cada cortada recibida, las ojeras bajo sus ojos solo asientan la debilidad y lo demacrado de su rostro.

El mecánico subir y bajar de su pecho hace que los ojos del capitán se humedezcan una vez más, mientras que con todo el cuidado del que es capaz toma una de las manos – demasiado frías – del detective entre las suyas, frotándola para ver si consigue calentarla un poco, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos esta continua fría, casi helada.

Steve quiere abrazarle, aferrarlo contra su cuerpo para que su propio calor pase a Daniel pero no puede hacerlo, el doctor ha dicho que moverlo ahora podría ser peligroso y el no quiere herirlo más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, es por eso que se limita a sujetar su mano sin parar de frotarla. Lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas y sus labios susurrando muchos "_Lo siento_" y "_Te amo_" cargados de pena y dolor, pero sobretodo de arrepentimiento por no haber dicho antes lo que sentía y así haber evitado todo este desastre.

Ahora lo único que Steve escucha, es el eco de sus propios pensamientos junto con el sonido de las maquinas a su alrededor, único indicativo de que Danno aun no le ha abandonado del todo.

Son los diez minutos más cortos de toda su vida, mas cuando hacía apenas unos momentos esos mismos diez minutos se le habían hecho interminables.

Sin duda el tiempo le odia.

Todo el cuerpo le duele a pesar de que lo sienta un poco entumecido, aparentemente no lo está lo suficiente si aun resiente el dolor. Pero ahora el dolor es bueno, el dolor le hace saber que está vivo y no muerto, mejor aún le hace saber que aun esta cerca de Steve.

Quiere abrir los ojos y salir de esa oscuridad que le rodea, pero esta tan cansado que le es imposible, sus parpados pesan como el demonio y la verdad es que aunque no quiera admitirlo, esa oscuridad es confortable, el calor que le rodea es muy agradable y le hace sentir… protegido. Pero quiere abrir los ojos para descubrir, para corroborar el mismo que en realidad sigue con vida y no solo es una ilusión de su mente muerta.

Intenta mover una de sus manos pero no puede, algo la sostiene fuertemente y no la deja libre, por un instante Danny se aterra y cree que aun sigue en manos de Víctor y que quizá Steve este muerto; pero esa idea desaparece en el mismo instante en el que reconoce lo que lo sujeta, y sin duda esa sensación le alivia a sobremanera. Por ello ahora más que nunca desea abrir sus azules ojos pues necesita verlo, confirmar que está ahí a su lado y que no le ha dejado solo.

Cuesta un mundo, es un esfuerzo titánico pero al fin lo logra, sus ojos se abren al mundo que lo rodea, siendo lastimados por la luz blanca encima de él, obligándolo a cerrarlos casi de inmediato para que no se lastimen, pero segundos después los vuelve a abrir, esta vez evitando la fuente de luz y acostumbrándose al brillo que lo rodea. No pasan más de dos segundos para que se tope con un cuerpo que le sujeta la mano con fuerza a pesar de estar profundamente dormido debido al cansancio que denotan las enormes ojeras, casi negras, debajo de esos ojos que ama tanto.

El detective sonríe chiquito, apenas perceptible, pero sintiendo como un estremecimiento de felicidad se expande por todo su pecho aliviando un poco del dolor físico y al mismo tiempo sanando un poco las heridas de su corazón. Esta tan concentrado en el hombre que duerme con su cabeza recargada sobre su cama que no nota a la otra persona en la habitación que les observa con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro.

- Está agotado, no se ha movido de tu lado en todos estos días. – dice Chin en un susurro tan bajo que solo Danny puede escuchar.

El detective por su lado quiere responder, pero es el mismo Chin quien no se lo permite con un gesto de su mano.

- Aun estas muy débil no te esfuerces en vano Danny, han sido días difíciles para todos, pero supongo que aun más para ti. – el detective frunció el ceño y pregunto cuánto tiempo había pasado con un simple ademan que Chin entiende de inmediato, riendo un poco pues por un momento había olvidado que Danny hablaba hasta con sus manos. - Siete días, Danny, has estado inconsciente por siete largos días. – el detective abre sus ojos lo más grande que puede, no es que sea mucho pero logra demostrar su sorpresa.

Le sorprende porque no puede creer que Steve no se haya movido del hospital en todo ese tiempo, aunque si lo piensa detenidamente, el SEAL ha hecho cosas un tanto más extremas que solo estar en un solo sitio durante días.

Es entonces que Danny se fija en el aspecto general de Steve, su camisa arrugada, su cabello despeinado y la barba bastante crecida en su rostro, sin duda es cierto que ese hombre no se ha movido de ahí en lo absoluto y las palabras de Chin solo se lo confirman.

- Le he dejado un cambio de ropa aquí. – menciona señalando la bolsa a los pies de la cama. – También hay uno para ti, para cuando lo necesites claro. – dice el policía en susurros procurando no despertar a su jefe.

Danny sonríe y como puede levanta el pulgar de su mano haciéndole saber a Chin su agradecimiento.

- Descansa y procura que el también lo haga. – se despide mientras se acerca un poco más a él hasta que su mano se posa en el hombro del rubio con sumo cuidado. – Que bueno que estés bien, Danny.

Y sin más Chin se marcha cerrando la puerta suavemente tras él, dejando solos a ese par que aun tienen que darse varios dolores de cabeza el uno al otro. Aunque al menos ahora confía en que estarán bien y que su jefe no va a joderla más.

Danny por su lado gira su rostro una vez más hacia Steve, dejando que sus ojos reflejen todo lo que siente por ese hombre tan estúpido y loco, que a veces desearía matarlo con sus propias manos, pero que sin el que no sabría vivir un solo día. Sin darse cuenta, el detective se queda dormido otra vez, sucumbiendo al cansancio y a los medicamentos que corren por su cuerpo, pero que sin embargo no le evitan estrechar con la poca fuerza que tiene la mano que no lo ha soltado en ningún momento, dejando que una tenue sonrisa adorne su rostro.

Pasan al menos otras veinticuatro horas para que Danny vuelva a abrir los ojos, ahora la luz es más intensa a su alrededor lo que significa que es de día o tarde, la verdad no está muy seguro. De lo único que es realmente consciente es de la mano que le sujeta aun y del hombre que sigue durmiendo a su lado, el detective vuelve a sonreír, esta vez más amplio gracias a que tiene más fuerza que la última vez que lo hizo.

Su mano se cierra sobre la otra suavemente y con la otra comienza a acariciar el cabello oscuro desordenado del hombre que duerme, arrancándole pequeños suspiros y gemiditos de alivio ante su caricia. Si es posible, Danny sonríe más amplio, Steve siempre hace lo mismo cada vez que le acaricia, como si fuera un gatito al que le gusta que lo mimen. Entonces se da cuenta de que no importa lo que pase el quiere a ese hombre obstinado, salvaje y loco a su lado por el resto de su vida, no importa si no siente lo mismo que el, cualquier cosa es mejor que no estar a su lado o despertar cada día con él.

Puede que ese cariño si sea suficiente para él, porqué en ese caso el tiene amor suficiente para compensar el de Steve. Suspira un poco derrotado ante la idea, pero no le importa, siempre y cuando Steve este a su lado.

Pasan varios minutos en los que Danny no detiene su caricia, sus dedos hundiéndose en el fino cabello oscuro que parece tender a ensortijarse a pesar de lo corto que es, eso le hace imaginar al detective como será un Steve con cabello un poco más largo, en como cambiaria su aspecto si se dejase crecer su cabellera oscura. Tan perdido esta en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que McGarrett comienza a despertar bajo su mano, moviéndose ligeramente, acercándose un poco más hacia esa mano que le conforta con tan nimia caricia.

Steve cree que está soñando, no sería la primera vez que lo hace, ciertamente, pues a lo largo de esos ocho largos días su mente le ha regalado imágenes y sensaciones muy parecidas a esta en donde Danny despierta y le perdona todas sus estupideces y sus errores, siempre diciéndole que lo ama y que no puede concebir su vida sin él. En este punto, Steve ya no reniega de esos sueños ni los rechaza, en esos días, Steve ha encontrado un ligero consuelo en ellos y por ello se deja hacer. Sin imaginar siquiera que lo que sucede no es un sueño, puede que solo sea el cansancio el que no le deja discernir bien entre lo que es realidad y lo que no, pero nadie lo culpa y realmente quien lo haría después de todo lo que han pasado.

Aun creyendo que es un sueño lo que vive, Steve arroja un suave "lo siento" de sus labios, una pequeña disculpa que esconde su lamento y su dolor. Danny la escucha claramente y siente su corazón partirse un poco más al notar toda la angustia en esa voz grave que ahora esta tan desgastada y débil que le hace sentir un poco mal por tenerlo ahí a su lado cuando es obvio que necesita un buen descanso.

- Yo soy… el que lo… siente Steve. – suelta con dificultad y en susurros, su voz suena pastosa y apagada por la falta de uso pero al menos ahora puede hablar. No importa que las palabras se arrastren en sus labios, lo importante es que ahora puede hacerle saber que no le culpa de nada.

Steve levanta su cabeza separándose dolorosamente de la mano que le acariciaba con cariño, fijando sus enrojecidos ojos en los azules que se ven pequeños debido al sueño que aun lo ronda. Aun cree que es un sueño y por eso no se altera a como haría si supiera que todo eso es verdad y quizá sea lo mejor.

- No, Danny, no, tú no tienes la culpa de nada yo soy el que lo arruino todo por ser un cobarde y no decirte cuanto te amo, cuanto te necesito. – replica suave, pero no por ello las palabras carecen de convicción.

El detective abre sus ojos y se sorprende al escucharle decir aquello, sus esperanzas creciendo tanto que amenazan con hacerle estallar el cuerpo de lo feliz que se siente.

- ¿Tú… tú me amas? – suelta incrédulo, cerrando mas su agarre contra la mano de Steve, quien solo sonríe como idiota al ver sus ojos azules brillar como nunca antes había visto.

- Siempre lo he hecho, Danno. – susurra y el detective cree que puede morir cuando su sobrenombre viene acompañado de esas palabras. – Desde el momento en que te bese por primera vez, incluso desde antes, amo cada gesto tuyo, tus ojos, tus manos que no paran de moverse cuando hablas, dios santo si incluso amo cada vez que me gritas diciéndome que soy un loco, un desquiciado que no respeta en lo absoluto tu seguridad cuando es lo único que me importa en el mundo.

Danny sonríe como idiota al escuchar sus palabras, al escuchar tantos "amo" dirigidos solo a él, sintiéndose extraño cuando días atrás no conseguía que Steve le soltara siquiera uno solo y ahora había perdido la cuenta de los que le había dicho en menos de veinte segundos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – pregunta, lagrimas traicioneras comenzando a humedecer sus ojos.

- Por cobarde. – es la simple respuesta que recibe, la mano de Steve acariciando su rostro al mismo tiempo que limpia las lagrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas. – Tenía miedo de que me dejaras si lo hacía, tenía miedo de que tu también me dejaras igual a como hizo Catherine cuando se lo dije. Creí estúpidamente que si yo te dejaba primero me dolería menos y… y me equivoque, como siempre.

- Por eso no me lo dijiste. – susurra incrédulo, su alegría siendo consumida por un enojo repentino surgido de esas palabras, al percibir la falta de confianza de Steve para con él, como si el SEAL no le conociera lo suficiente como para saber que él no haría eso, no cuando lo ama de tal forma que le duele solo de pensarlo. – No me lo dijiste por miedo a que te dejara. – su voz subiendo apenas de volumen, aun con la incredulidad en ella.

- Lo siento, fui…

- ¡Un Estúpido! ¡Eso es lo que fuiste, Steven! ¡Un reverendo y soberano estúpido! – grita el rubio encontrando su voz, haciéndola retumbar por cada rincón de ese cuarto con todas sus fuerzas, que ahora no parecen pocas, dejando a Steve congelado en su sitio al verle tan molesto.

- Danny… - susurra apenas, recordando que en sus sueños Daniel nunca le grito, cayendo en cuenta por primera vez desde que despertó que eso no es un sueño.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? ¡Pareciera que no me conoces, McGarrett! ¿Cómo iba a dejarte después de abrirte mi corazón y dejarte entrar a donde nadie lo ha hecho? ¡¿Dime, pedazo de idiota, como iba a hacerlo si con el solo hecho de no verte por una hora me mata? ¡Si cada vez que veo que arriesgas tu vida de forma estúpida me siento tan mal que irremediablemente te sigo solo para asegurarme de que nada te pase! – grita aun más fuerte, comenzando a mover sus brazos a pesar de que le duelen como el demonio.

- Danny tranquilízate, vas a lastimarte. – pide Steve, pero su ruego es en vano pues Danny no le escucha o más bien le ignora de tan enojado que esta.

- ¡Eres un imbécil, un bruto, un maldito ignorante que no sabe hacer otra cosa que golpear y romper cosas sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias! – sus gritos llegando hasta el pasillo donde las enfermeras corren para ver qué sucede en su cuarto. - ¡¿Cómo demonios me pude haber enamorado de un retrasado como tú?

- ¡Danny, basta! – grita ahora Steve, acallando los berridos del detective que amenazaban con romperle los tímpanos y que terminarían con un Danny más cansado y lastimado de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡Vete! No quiero verte. – suelta segundos después de que Steve le gritara, cruzándose de brazos pero al instante en que lo hace un latigazo de dolor le recorre el cuerpo haciendo que se queje. Steve no pierde tiempo y se acerca para recostarlo en la cama antes de que se lastime en serio. – Dije que te fueras. – replica el rubio intentando apartarlo pero fallando miserablemente.

- No, no me voy a ir. – le replica con fuerza. – No voy a perderte otra vez, así que grita si es lo que quieres, insúltame, golpéame pero ni así lograras que me aleje de ti otra vez. Te amo, Daniel Williams y nada ni nadie va a separarme de ti, ni siquiera tú y tu enorme boca.

Lo siguiente que pasa son las enfermeras entrando como una estampida a la habitación mientras Danny hace un puchero sin poder evitarlo arrojándose hacia Steve quien le recibe gustoso, dejando que el rubio empape su cuello y su hombro con las lagrimas que se niega a que alguien más vea. Las enfermeras se quedan inmóviles viendo la escena, no sabiendo si atender a su paciente o ponerse a gritar emocionadas por la escena que están presenciando, no pasa mucho para que sea el mismo Danny quien las corra con la voz en un grito asustándolas tanto que las pobres terminan abandonando el lugar en tiempo record.

- Te amo. – dice Steve mientras acaricia la espalda del detective, sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que es decir esas palabras y lo increíblemente bien que se siente.

- Idiota. – responde este sin sacar su rostro del hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del SEAL. – También te amo. – responde después de un rato.

Steve solo sonríe enorme ante ello, al igual que Danny aun escondido en donde está. Solo para después separarse y darse un beso suave y cargado de amor, una caricia lenta que cura todas las heridas que se causaron en el pasado, un beso que lleva consigo el perdón y la promesa de que todo estará bien a partir de ahora.

Un beso que simplemente grita "_TE AMO_"

FIN.

**Bien, ahora solo falta el epilogo. XD**


	7. Epilogo  Simplemente Te Amo Idiota

**EPILOGO**

**- SIMPLEMENTE, TE AMO IDIOTA -**

Han pasado más de dos meses desde que Danny dejo el hospital y se fue a vivir con Steve, ya que el SEAL no le permitió que se fuera a ese departamento a subsistir durante su recuperación.

Alegando que no sería conveniente que estuviera solo en su estado y que él le ayudaría en todo.

Obviamente, Danny renegó de esto durante al menos quince minutos, diciendo, más bien gritando, que él podía cuidarse solo y que no necesitaba de nadie para atenderse, que llevaba su buen tiempo viviendo solo y que lo había hecho bastante bien a su parecer. Un beso y cinco minutos después, Danny desistió de todo aquello, cediendo antes los labios de su novio.

Porque si, él y Steve ahora eran pareja oficial ante los ojos de todo el mundo.

Esta demás decir que Danny casi se muere cuando su hija le dijo que tarde o temprano eso terminaría pasando, Danny aun tiene un poco de gelatina en la nariz por esa incomoda escena. Según él, había sido bastante discreto con esos asuntos con Grace, pero la pequeña le sorprendió diciéndole que lo sabía desde el momento en que fueron al partido de futbol con todo el Five-O y vio las miradas que se dirigían el uno al otro cuando creían que nadie los veía.

El pobre casi se muere cuando se entero de que su pequeña había abofeteado a Steve por defenderle, agregando casi de inmediato que ya se había disculpado por ello. El enterarse que Chin y Kono lo sabían fue menos traumático para él, al menos hasta que Kono le mostro una serie de fotografías donde ellos dos aparecían en posiciones bastante comprometedoras que por supuesto no permitió que su pequeña viera.

No se dio cuenta que Kono le paso una copia a la pequeña cuando el no las veía y que a estas alturas esas fotos adornaban un álbum dedicado exclusivamente a ellos, nutrido semanalmente con nuevas fotos que la policía novata les tomaba, guardándose para si las mas subidas de tono y que a veces el mismo Steve proporcionaba.

Habían sido dos meses maravillosos a falta de otra palabra que no fuera "perfectos", fueron días de masajes, besos, desayuno en la cama, cenas a la luz de las velas - aunque suene cursi y trillado – y platicas a la orilla del mar disfrutando de cada atardecer. Danny nunca imagino que Steve fuera tan romántico, lo que en verdad nunca espero es que a él le fascinara esa faceta de su SEAL, muy contraria al hombre de acción que era en su trabajo.

Pero a pesar de lo maravilloso y perfecto que eso fuera, Danny se aburría, no de estar con Steve y sus detalles que le arrancaban sonrisas tontas a cada momento, sino más bien por su inactividad. Daniel quería volver al equipo y formar parte de los operativos nuevamente, adema de poder vigilar que Steve no se metiera en problemas innecesarios por su innata habilidad para conseguirlos sin mayor esfuerzo, eso sin contar el miedo que tenia de verlo volar en pedacitos por un descuido.

Por ello dos meses después se encontraba en su oficina de siempre, esa que nunca debió abandonar, acomodando sus cosas nuevamente bajo la atenta mirada de Steve quien se encontraba en su oficina. En un comienzo Danny le ignoro, después de todo le gustaba ser el centro de atención de McGarrett pero llego un punto en el que se le hizo insoportable, más que nada porque sabía que Steve lo hacía con esa intención.

Podían jurarse amor eterno, follar como nunca lo habían hecho en su vida y sobreprotegerse el uno al otro hasta el grado de casi asfixiarse, pero eso no cambiaba que a Steve le encantaba molestarle y verle rabiar por cosas tontas, o al menos eso es lo que el SEAL creía, para Danny esas no eran cosas tontas.

El detective tomo su celular tecleando con más fuerza de la necesaria, solo para dejarlo sobre el escritorio momentos después. A los pocos segundos Steve recibió un mensaje de texto.

"_Basta_"

Rezaba el texto, una simple y llana palabra que le hizo sonreír con malicia.

"_¿Basta de qué?_"

Respondió del mismo modo, mirando al detective con toda la inocencia que pudo reunir en sus ojos cuando el rubio levanto la mirada hacia él, tecleando una respuesta casi de manera inmediata.

"_Deja de mirarme, haz algo productivo_"

Steve volvió sonreír y contesto segundos más tarde.

"_Estoy haciendo algo productivo_"

Danny casi arroja el teléfono al leer aquello.

"_¡STEVE!_"

La sonora carcajada del SEAL retumbo por todo el cuartel, pero continuó con su mirada clavada en el rubio.

- ¡Steve con un demonio deja de hacer eso! – el detective dio paso a los gritos arrojando su celular hacia su asiento tras el escritorio de una manera exasperada, casi al mismo tiempo que bajaba las persianas de su oficina.

Steve se sorprendió por aquello pero no se dejo intimidar, haciendo gala de su sigilo se coló en la oficina del rubio sin que este se diera cuenta, tomándolo por la espalda y dejando que su aliento rozara la piel de su nuca, al mismo tiempo que lo cargaba con sumo cuidado.

- ¡Steve, Bájame! – bramo de inmediato Danny manoteando al aire.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – pregunto suave, dejando que su aliento estremeciera el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Danny intento resistir el ramalazo de placer que le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir a Steve tan cerca, pero falló estrepitosamente, aunque eso no evito su siguiente amenaza.

- Porque te golpeare si no lo haces. – siseo, intentando separar las manos de Steve para que le liberara.

- No me golpearías, es más, no podrías. – le reto son una amplia sonrisa que Danny pudo ver de reojo.

- No me tientes, McGarrett, te sorprenderías. – le indico levantando su dedo índice para enfatizar sus palabras.

- Te amo, Danno. – soltó de pronto, haciendo en ese preciso momento que el enfado de Danny desapareciera por completo, aunque no lo demostrara, agradeciendo que Steve no viera su sonrisa tras esas palabras.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo lo hago? – pregunto malicioso el detective.

- Fácil. – susurro Steve contra la parte posterior de su oreja. – La manera en que gemías anoche debajo de mi cuanto me amabas me lo confirmo.

- Eso es jugar sucio, Steven. – dijo sin poder evitar sonreír.

- No me importa, lo único que me importa es que te amo como a nadie.

- Yo también te amo idiota, ahora bájame. – ordena sin fuerza, Danny nunca lo admitirá, pero le gusta que Steve le maneje con esa facilidad, haciéndole sentir seguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Este bien. – concede McGarrett después de pensarlo unos segundos, solo que con un movimiento sienta al detective en el borde de su escritorio metiéndose entre sus piernas para que no pueda escapar. – Pero entonces aprovechemos que has bajado las persianas y que Chin y Kono no están. – susurro contra los labios de Danny antes de besarlos con fuerza.

Danny solo pudo gemir su acuerdo momentos más tarde, cuando la mano de Steve se introdujo descaradamente en sus pantalones.

Iniciando lo que sería una corta, pero intensa sesión de "_rehabilitación_", como otras tantas que habían compartido en ese tiempo. Disfrutándose el uno al otro sin reserva alguna, solo amándose como siempre debieron hacerlo desde que se enamoraron el uno del otro.

FIN


End file.
